Let Love Lead the Way
by natalia-8989
Summary: [UPDATED] At the end of sixth year, Ron goes to spend the summer at Hermione's. They explore their relationship as a couple...[rest of summary inside]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters/situations are property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using the characters for a bit self-entertainment. No credit. No profit. Just fun.

Summary: At the end of sixth year, Ron goes to spend the summer at Hermione's house. Together, they explore their relationship as a couple away from school, teachers and especially their friends. Little do they know that upon returning to Hogwarts, they'll find great changes in others, but more importantly, themselves. They have no idea that their lives will never be the same again.

PG-13 for some minor sexual content and some language

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Ready to go, love?" Ron shouted to his girlfriend of eight months, Hermione Granger.

"I'm coming!" she replied. He watched as she came hobbling down the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall. Her bushy brown hair was everywhere, her cheeks were flushed and her forehead was covered in sweat.

"You look like hell," Ron commented, "What's up?" They were at a point in there relationship where insults were hardly taken seriously; they were too used to it. She dropped her trunk and Crookshanks' carrier at his feet and folded her arms across her chest.

"Lift that!" she snapped. He picked up her trunk with one hand and watched Hermione's eyes grow round as galleons.

"Ok, now tell me what's wrong."

"Don't you think it's _heavy_?!"

"Nope."

"Well, that's not fair! _You're _strong."

"Then I'll carry it for you."

"No, it's ok...I've got it." It wasn't the truth but she didn't want him to think she was using him. "Give it here, Ron." He raised an eyebrow.

"Now what kind of guy would I be if I didn't carry my girlfriend's trunk?" Hermione couldn't help but smile. She loved it when he called her his girlfriend. He didn't need to...she knew she was his one and only but it was reassuring all the same.

"At least let me carry Pig's cage."

"Fine, I'll be glad to be rid of the ruddy thing." He passed her the cage with a content Pigwidgeon hooting happily inside. She picked up Crookshanks' carrier and they walked out the front doors, Hermione leading the way with Ron stumbling behind with their trunks, one in each hand. She stopped outside one of the apparently not-so-horseless carriages, though neither of them could see the Thestrals. He stopped, caught his breath and heaved both trunks into the carriage before opening the door to let her inside. "After you," he said beckoning her to get in.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him swiftly on the cheek and stepping inside. He followed her in and shut the door behind him.

"So we're clear about what's happening, right?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Think so. You'll send Pigwidgeon to me and I'll let you know if my parents say 'yes.'"

"Right...I don't think your parents will have any problems...It's my mum who'll get in the way of everything. She'll fuss on and on about how you should come to the burrow and the whole 'the more the merrier' crap." She gave him a light slap in the arm.

"That's not nice."

"I never said it was...but it's the truth." She shrugged; Ron was probably right. He put an arm around her. "Don't worry, I'll find a way." The carriage rattled slowly towards Hogsmeade station, with Ron and Hermione canoodling inside. Ten minutes later Hermione peeked out the sorry excuse for a window and sighed.

"We're here. Time to g-" _Scccrrreeeeeeeech._ Their carriage came to an abrupt halt. Ron opened the door to let Hermione out before grabbing both their trunks and stepping outside himself.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what've you got in here?" She spun around so quickly, Pigwidgeon was sent flying against the wall of his cage and Crookshanks let out a loud hiss.

"Hah! I _told _you it was heavy!"

"I'm not saying its _heavy_; it just makes mine feel like a sheet of parchment."

"Its just some books I convinced McGonagall to lend me for the summer."

"Some books? _Some books_?! Hermione you've read every book in the library...twice!"

"I have not and you know it." He sighed. Now definitely wasn't the time to be picking a fight with her, not when she was already irritated about her heavy trunk...Not that it was a big issue, Ron carried it without complaint and he knew she was determined to prove she was not trying to use him. "Look, look! There's Ginny and Harry!" She pointed to two figures at the very end of the platform. Ron squinted.

"How can you see that far?"

"Trust me, that's them...Harry! Ginny! Over here!" She jumped up and down on the spot, thrashing the cage and carrier about.

"They can't hear you."

"Fine, let's go." She stomped off quickly leaving Ron to run in order to catch up with her. Luckily, Harry and Ginny spotted them halfway and ran to greet them. Ron was glad; Hermione's trunk was beginning to become a burden but he didn't dare point it out...she would only harp on about being right that it was heavy then insist on carrying it again.

"Ron. Hermione," Harry said, approaching them. "Looking forward to the summer?"

"Oh yeah," said Ron. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. They hadn't told anyone about their summer plans. "Er- well..."

"You're coming to the Burrow again this year, Hermione, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"I don't really...well, no. No, I don't think so." Her mouth fell slightly open.

"What? Why not?!"

"You see, Ron and I..." She cast a wary glance at Ron. He nodded. "We had plans to spend the summer together." Ginny simply stared as thought that didn't quite cut her definition of a proper answer. "At my house," Hermione finished. Ginny closed her mouth and smiled.

"I knew it! You wanted some 'alone' time. Right, well if that's the case, Harry's coming to the Burrow and," she turned to Ron, "he's using your bedroom."

"Fine," Ron muttered.

"Can I take your trunks?" asked a young wizard in a scarlet red uniform to match the Hogwarts Express.

"Be our guest," Hermione said, giving her own trunk a last spiteful glare. He took them all individually and loaded them on the train leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, a restless Pigwidgeon, a sleeping Hedwig, and a hissing, spitting Crookshanks alone on the platform.

"Look, almost everyone's on the train...we should go," Ginny pointed out.

"Right."

They gathered their pets and filed one by one onto the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ginny left Ron and Hermione to find a compartment of their own. Ron shuddered at the thought of his best friend and his sister alone in their secluded partition of the train doing what he'd been dying to do to Hermione for the past ten minutes. She stopped at the last empty compartment on the train and slid the door open. She turned around to face him. "Ron, I-" He pressed his lips against hers, shutting the door behind him with his foot. He felt her gasp into his mouth as he pressed her firmly against the wall. Three minutes of passionate kissing before he pulled away.

"Sorry. Couldn't wait," he said with a smile. "You were saying?"

"I...I forget." She smiled back, sitting down. He took a seat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"In that case..." He kissed her again as the rattling train carried them off towards what they hoped would be the best summer of their lives.


	2. The Summer Begins

* * *

Chapter One: The Summer Begins

* * *

"Ron...Ron! Get up!" someone shouted. It was Fred or George; he couldn't tell. "Breakfast is ready, you git." Ron groaned. He rolled onto his stomach and pressed a pillow over his head to muffle the sound. "...and mum's showing your baby pictures to some guests..." 

"WHAT?!"

"Hah! Thought that'd get you up. Now c'mon or mum'll have a fit." Ron pulled the pillow off his head and sat up on his bed. Why did the morning have to come so bloody early? He glanced in the mirror on the opposite site of his room. In polite terms, he looked like hell. His hair was unkempt and there was sleep in his eyes. Ruffling his untidy mane, he crossed the room and opened the door to find Ginny on the other side.

"Oh...hello, Ron!" she said a little too sweetly. He knew her way too well.

"What do you want?" he sighed. She put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Just because I say 'hello' doesn't mean I want something! Maybe I'm in a good mood and feel like saying 'good morning' to my favourite brother."

"Uh huh..."

"Ok, I _do _want to ask you something but that's not the point! _You _need to stop making assumptions," she said, walking in the room and shutting the door behind her. "Alright. Two things."

"Ok, shoot," he said, sitting back on his bed.

"Number one: Are you sure about what I said before? About Harry using your bedroom?"

"Yeah. No problem, I guess..."

"Good. Ok, and number two: you _have _to let me ask mom about Harry _before_ you ask about going to Hermione's."

"What- Why?"

"_Because_! She'll think Harry's coming for you, right? So, as soon as she says 'yes', I'll owl Harry and tell him so that she can't take it back. Then, you ask about Hermione's and she'll 'yes' because she loves Hermione to pieces and she'll forget that Harry's even coming." Ron frowned.

"You haven't taken much time to think about this, have you? Maybe she'll say 'no' to me _because _Harry's coming? If you ask about Harry first then she'll just insist on Hermione coming here." It was Ginny's turn to frown. Ron was right; she hadn't thought of this.

"Whatever...we'll figure something out. Oh, and fix your hair you look like your wearing some kind of big...ugly, ginger mop." He raked a hand through his 'mop' as she left the room. Ron sighed to himself and got up to get dressed. Pulling a white t-shirt over his head, he could only pray that Ginny would keep her mouth shut until he got down.

-

"Hey, lookit this," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of porridge.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear," Mrs. Weasley warned. He swallowed and continued reading.

"Ministry official, Edna McAdams, is in debt to Mr. Arthur Weasley of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office for saving her from an enchanted vacuum cleaner last night..."

"Oh, how wonderful. You'll tell your father 'good job' when he gets home, I expect?"

"Sure..."

"Mum?" Ron looked around. It was Ginny.

"Yes Ginny, dear?" Ron scowled at her. She was doing exactly what he didn't want her to.

"Can Harry come to the Burrow this summer?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you know Harry is always welcome here whenever he wants," she replied, not looking up from her dishes.

"Right." Ginny bolted out of the kitchen and started running up the stairs. Ron knew exactly where she was going.

"You're not using Pig!" he shouted.

"Yes I am!"

"You bloody well are not!"

"Ronald! Watch your tongue," Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"Ron, he'll only be gone a day!" Ginny shouted from upstairs.

"Whatever," he grumbled to himself.

"Won't this be nice?" his mother asked cheerfully, pulling out her wand and clearing the kitchen counter. "Harry's coming over...the two of you can play Quidditch in the orchard and help your father in the yard...Ooh this is shaping up to be a wonderful summer!"

"Er- mum?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you about that..."

"About what?"

"About summer...and Harry...and me." She put a hand to her mouth.

"You two aren't _fighting_, are you?"

"What-? No, it's just...can I spend the summer at Hermione's house instead?"

"Hermione's house?" she said with a laugh. "What ever for? Why don't you invite her here? The more the merrier I always say!" Ron had an 'I-told-you-so' look with Hermione's name written all over it.

"Well its just that...she needs help with stuff- and her family and-" He looked at the disbelieving expression on his mothers face. "Ok...she- she's my girlfriend." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your girlfriend?" Ron nodded. His ears turning a deep crimson. "Oh, Ron! That's just wonderful!" she cried, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Mum, get a grip." She let him go and stood back, smiling

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry. Oh, how sweet, Ron. And if you don't mind me saying, I always thought she would end up with Harry." Ron grinned from ear to ear. Revenge time.

"Oh, no," he said casually, "Harry's got Ginny instead." The smile disappeared from his mother's face and Ron suppressed a laugh.

"Ginny?"

"Yep."

"Our Ginny?"

"How many other Ginnys do we know?"

"Ginny!" she called. "Would you come here a minute, please?"

"In a sec!"

"No, right now." Ginny came thundering down the stairs with a letter in her hand to find her mother with her hands on her hips and Ron chuckling silently in his chair.

"What?"

"How long have you been dating Harry Potter?" She wheeled around to face Ron.

"You _told _her?!"

"Hey, you asked without telling me."

"So? That doesn't mean you can go telling all my secrets!"

"'All your secrets,' give me a break! You would've had to have told her sooner or later." Ginny scowled at him and turned to her mother again.

"Look, mum, I-"

"All I asked was a simple question."

"Ok six...seven months?"

"Well," she said, "Harry is a very nice boy. I trust him and I have no objections. Yes, Ron, you may spend the summer at Hermione's and yes, Ginny, Harry can still come here. End of discussion and no complaints from either of you." Ron and Ginny both gaped at her as she clapped her hands together, smiled and exited the kitchen.

"Hey, Ron...looks like you've got a letter from Harry. Hedwig just came with this," Ginny said holding a letter out to him. He abandoned folding his clothes and went to take it from her. He flopped on his bed and ripped it open as she left the room.

-

_Dear Ron,_

_Harry sent Hedwig to me asking for food (they've got him on Dudley's diet again) so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. My parents said 'yes,' I knew they would. I've gained their trust over the years, so I hardly have to ask for anything anymore. Everything's settled, I just don't know how you're getting over here. You've only just passed your Apparation test and I don't think it's such a good idea to Apparate such a long distance right now. My fireplace isn't connected to the Floo network either so that's not an option either. Reply with any ideas. I'm looking forward to seeing you._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

Ron sighed. He loved her...God, how he loved her! Placing the letter in his pocket, he walked over to his messy excuse for a desk and began rummaging for something to write on. _Old letter...candy wrapper...envelope...another candy wrapper...aha! One blank piece of parchment. _He grabbed his quill and began to write.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I already made plans in hopes that I was coming. My trunk is almost packet and dad's arranging for your place to be connected to the Floo network this Friday. Does that sound good? Just send Pig back with a set time and I'll be there._

_Miss you loads,_

_Ron_

The looked good enough. "Ginny!" he called, "is Pig back?"

"His name is Pigwidgeon and he's in the kitchen."

"Right." Ron got up and made his way to the kitchen to find Pigwidgeon half-submerged in a large bowl of porridge. "You feathery little git," he muttered, pulling the miniscule owl from the bowl and wiping him clean with a tea towel. "Look," he said, throwing the tea towel aside, "This is for Hermione. And make it quick, this is important." He tied the letter to his leg and let him out the kitchen window. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

-

"Oof!" Pigwidgeon came barreling through the open window and landed on Ron's stomach, causing him to wake up abruptly. "Bloody bird..." he mumbled snatching the letter his owl was proudly displaying. "Go in the kitchen and see if mum'll make you anything...and try not to drown in it this time," he said as Pig flew happily down the hall. Ron tore open the letter and read:

_Dear Ron,_

_Friday sounds great_! _Come around two o'clock in the afternoon. I can't wait to see you!_

_Hugs and kisses, _

_Hermione_

He sighed happily. This was going to be a summer to remember.

-

"Ron, staring at the clock doesn't make time go faster, you know. Goodness, if anything it'll just go slower," Mrs. Weasley said impatiently from the kitchen.

"I just want to be on time," he said, tugging nervously on his t-shirt. His trunk was packed and sitting beside him as he sat anxiously on a chair in the living room. _One-fifty-seven. _He didn't want to show up before two o'clock...that might seem desperate. _One-fifty-eight. _He wanted to see her but he knew, if it were her, she would be patient. _One-fifty-nine. _He picked up his trunk and stood up.

"You'll send Pigwidgeon if you need anything, won't you?" his mother called. _Shit...bloody Pig...the one thing he forgot. _Ron dropped his things and bolted up the stairs, into his room. Sitting on his dresser was an empty cage but no Pigwidgeon. "Ruddy owl," he spat, looking under the bed. His room was a mess...he could be anywhere. Ron sat on his bed, heard a screech and jumped back up. A quivering lump under his bedspread told him he'd just sat on his owl. "Sorry," he said, lifting the covers to reveal a stunned Pigwidgeon. Ron stuffed him back in his cage and ran back downstairs._ Two-oh-five. _Perfect. "C'mon Pig, we're going on a little trip." Ron heaved his trunk into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped inside. He dug around in his pocket for Hermione's address. He pulled out the slip of parchment, shouted, "Thirty-two Main Street, London!" and a burst of green flames erupted around him. Ron was so used to traveling by Floo powder that he'd gotten over the swirling, spinning sensation. The only part he didn't like was wh- _THUD_! His feet hit the hard ground and he tumbled out of Hermione's fireplace.

"Ron!" she cried, "Oh, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," he said, getting to his feet. She bent down to pick up his things but he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Wha-?"

"Aren't you going to say 'hello'?" She smiled and got to her feet.

"Hello." Still clutching her wrist, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Hello to you too," he said, pulling away.

"Well!" she said quickly, "This is my living room as you can see..." Ron took the time to take in his surroundings. From where he was standing, the house looked awfully large for just three people and a cat. "And over here's the kitchen and dining room..." He abandoned his trunk at Pigwidgeon's cage to follow her. "And just down there's the loo," she motioned towards a closed door at the end of the hall. Ron gave a satisfied nod. "Do you want to see upstairs?"

"Sure."

"Right, then. C'mon." She turned and started marching up a large staircase beside the bathroom door. She was in her bare feet; Ron figured it was only polite to take his shoes off too. He kicked them off at the bottom of the stairs and followed her. "This," she said, opening a door, "is my room." Ron took one step in and laughed. Shelves upon shelves of books were crammed into her room along with the odd novel or textbook scattered across the floor.

"I knew you were into reading but bloody hell, Hermione! There's more selection in here than the school library," he joked. She gave him a playful slap on the arm and turned to leave.

"Over here," she said from the hallway, "is where you'll be sleeping." He followed her voice down the hall and found himself in a white room with Chudley Canons posters plastered all over the walls.

"How did y-"

"I got a little bored while you were still at your place, so I thought I'd do a bit of redecorating. You like?"

"It's perfect," he whispered, putting his arms around her waist. Being significantly shorter than him, she had to stand on her tiptoes to link her arms around his neck before pressing her lips to his...

"Hermione? We're home- oh my! What's all this in the living room and-" There was a loud shriek, a crash and Pigwidgeon came zooming up the stairs to perch himself on Ron's shoulder. Hermione sighed.

"Those are Ron's things, mum."

"Oh, Ron's here? Why were you two upstairs?"

"I was showing him his room."

"Well, come downstairs and say hello, dear." Hermione beckoned Ron to follow her downstairs. He obeyed. "Ronald! Such a pleasure to see you again." Hermione's mother said when they reached the bottom of the stairs. She grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously; apparently her idea of a friendly welcome. "And this is your owl is it? Sweet little thing..." she said, stroking Pigwidgeon's head.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Ron said, "uh...listen, thanks for letting me stay and all. I know it must've been awkward seeing as Hermione and I- _Ow_!" Hermione had discreetly pinched the back of his arm. _Hard._

"Hermione and you?"

"Seeing as Ron and I live so far apart," Hermione finished.

"Oh, no...no trouble at all, dear. You two must be hungry; I'll fix a snack." She gave them a quick smile and bustled to the kitchen.

"I'll take your things upstairs, Ron," Her father said, picking up Ron's trunk and cage. Hermione waited until he was out of earshot before turning to face Ron.

"What the bloody hell was _that _for?" he demanded, rubbing the spot where she'd pinched him.

"Look," she sighed. "My parents don't know we're together, alright?" He opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. "If mum knew we were dating she'd have flipped."

"'I've gained their trust' she says, 'don't need to ask for anything anymore' she says," Ron said, mocking Hermione.

"I know, I know, but this is different. Just- just try to keep it hidden for a while, ok? I'll tell them soon...just not now." Ron sighed.

"Fine, I guess."

"Thanks."

"Wow, honey," her father called from upstairs, "Where'd you get all those moving pictures?"

"Ordered them by owl."

"Now _those _are neat!" he said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad's really fascinated by the wizarding world...finds it intriguing," Hermione explained.

"Our fathers should meet," Ron joked.

"Sweetheart!" her mother called, "I forgot to mention...your Uncle Tom called, he needs you to babysit Eric and Jeremy."

"What-? No!"

"Come now. Its only for a few days.

"Mum, no...please."

"Sorry, dear, I already told him you would. He's dropping them off tomorrow morning." Hermione groaned and turned to face Ron.

"Are you up for a challenge?" Ron didn't have the slightest clue who Eric and Jeremy were but judging by the tone of her voice it was going to be the 'few days from hell.' "Eric and Jeremy are my little cousins," she said through a sigh. "One's only a baby but the other...let's just say he's not your average kid."

"Oh c'mon, Hermione. He can't be _that _bad."

"Can you picture a five-year-old Fred or George?"

"Oh..."

"Exactly." Ron knew Hermione exaggerated when she was under pressure or aggravated...but he didn't protest. He merely smiled to himself at the thought of _any _five-year-old child being worse than Fred or George.

-

"Dinner was great, Mrs. Granger," Ron said cheerfully as he set his fork down on his plate.

"I'm glad you liked it, Ron," she said and turned to face Hermione, "Sweetheart, what's wrong? You haven't said a word all night." She stared at the table, picking glumly at her pasta.

"Nothing." Her mother sighed.

"Is it Eric and Jeremy?" Hermione slammed her fork down on the table.

"Yes! Mum, how could you just tell Uncle Tom I would do it? Ron _just _got here and now I'm stuck babysitting."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but he was desperate. Listen, if you can tough it out for the next few days I promise no more interruptions to your summer, ok?"

"Fine..."

"Here, Ron, let me take your plate."

"Oh, its alright...I'll help." Ron grabbed his empty plate along with Hermione's and followed Mrs. Granger into the kitchen. Hermione and her father spent the following few minutes laughing as they watched Ron learn how to do dishes without magic.

After a night of talking and getting acquainted, Ron and Hermione finally said goodnight and started up the stairs. "I think my parents really like you," she said thoughtfully.

"You think?"

"Yep."

"That's good..."

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," he said softly, placing a kiss on her lips. She pulled her face away quicker than he had hoped.

"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about this babysitting thing. I know it's only for a few days but-"

"Shhh..." he whispered pressing a finger to her lips, "as long as I'm here with you, I'm happy, alright?" He removed his finger and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, Ron. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night..."

* * *

chapter 2 is written just not typed yet...review plzzz!!! =)


	3. Babysitting

Heres ur update! Keep reviewing I love it! =)

I like this chappie...they love each other so much, yet they still cant help but bicker... sigh the course of true love never did run smooth... ;)

* * *

Chapter Two: Babysitting

* * *

Ron awoke early the next morning and relished in the fact that he wouldn't have to greet his loud, overbearing family. He clanked at the clock on his bedside table. _Six-oh-nine. _He figured this would be the only time he'd get some peace in the next few days (according to Hermione), so he got out of bed and dragged his feet into the hall. Hermione's parents' door was open and the bedroom was empty. Ron could only assume they went to work early. He made his way downstairs and into the deserted kitchen. There was a note stuck to one of the cupboards:

_Ron, _

_Incase you wake up before Hermione, the coffee maker is in the cupboard below the sink and you'll find coffee above the sink. Don't be afraid to take what you want from the fridge and pots/pans are in the drawer beneath the oven._

He opened the cupboard under the sink. "Which one's the bloody coffee maker?" he muttered to himself.It took fifteen minutes of rummaging through the cluttered cupboard before he found the appliance labeled: _Coffee-mate 3000. _Ron knew he was of age and allowed to perform magic outside of Hogwarts, but, he respected Hermione and her family and would do it the Muggle way. "Right," he said to the empty kitchen, "how the ruddy hell does this work?" He placed the coffee maker on the counter and noticed a long black cord attached to it which Ron recognized as a plug. He looked around for a socket, which he referred to as "holes." He found one in the wall above the opposite counter, stuck it in, stood back, and folded his arms. _So much for the easy part._ He referred back to the note:

_...You'll find coffee above the sink._

Ron opened the cupboard above his head to find the coffee sitting right at the front. He reached up and grabbed it, knocking over a plastic bottle of honey in the process. It hit him on the head before toppling into the sink. Ron grumbled and rubbed his head before picking up the bear-shaped bottle and staring at it. No one was around...a little taste wouldn't kill anyone...He held the bottle upside down over his open mouth, squirted, swallowed, and shivered. He put the bottle down and smiled happily to himself. _I should stop drinking coffee and start taking shots of honey every morning..._

"Hi, honey," Hermione said behind him, pointing out the pun. Ron turned around and let his mouth hang open. Dressed in a pink silk nightgown that hugged her curvy figure perfectly she looked positively...

"Amazing," he whispered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't stare."

"Sorry...How come you never wear stuff like that at school?" She folded her arms firmly across her chest and pouted.

"Are you saying you'd rather I dressed like this all the time?"

"No...it's just- well, you look...pretty." He turned around to hide the blush creeping up his face and busied himself with the coffee maker again. She spoke again but this time her bossy tone was replaced by a distinctive whimper.

"You- you don't think I look...pretty anyways?"

"I never said that."

"Then what are you saying?"

He turned to look at her again. "All I said was you look nice. You should wear stuff like that because, well, it does you justice. Do you honestly think I'm that shallow?"

"Maybe."

"Hermione," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I love you because you're you. You could look like pug-faced Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode, though I'm glad you don't, and I would still love you because you're beautiful on the inside...and that's what counts, ok?"

"Ok...Thanks, Ron," she said pulling him into a hug.

"It's true." He pulled away and smiled at her. "Don't you dare go thinking you're only pretty if you wear," he tugged at her nightgown, "...things like this." She nodded and kissed him. _Ding-dong. _Ron jumped.

"No!" she hissed, "they can't be here yet." She stomped to the front door with Ron following close behind. She opened it to reveal a man breathing heavily, leaning over a stroller and a small boy next to him, rubbing his eyes.

"Hermione!" the man gasped, "so sorry we're early. Listen, thanks for doing this on such short notice, but I have to go." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and bolted to his car at the end of the driveway. "Tell your mother I'll call her later!" he shouted from his car. Hermione rolled her eyes as he drove away.

"Hey Jeremy," she said squatting on the doorstep, "do I get a hug?" The boy shook his head 'no'. Hermione sighed. "Right, well get inside and we'll get you some breakfast." Jeremy nodded and walked in the house without a word.

"My, he seems pleasant," Ron said sardonically.

"Wait till he's got some energy..." she muttered. She pushed the stroller to the side of the porch and lifted the sleeping baby from inside. "This is Eric," she whispered, holding him out to Ron. He stared at her. you-?"

"Oh, sure." He took Eric from Hermione's hands while she gathered things from the stroller. Ron felt strange holding the child in his arms; Protective...Responsible...It was a kind of parental feeling he'd never felt before. It was almost...heartwarming?

"Eric sleeps like a log, but God help us if he does wake up," she said standing at the door. "Ron? Are you coming?"

"Oh...yeah." He followed her back inside the house where they found Jeremy sitting on the sofa, rummaging through his knapsack.

"So, Jeremy," Hermione said, taking Eric back from Ron, "what would you like for breakfast?" He shrugged. "How does scrambled eggs sound?"

"Ok..."

"Er- Ron? Could you come here a minute?"

"Sure." He followed her into the kitchen.

"Listen, Jeremy doesn't know I'm a witch so you're going to have to act like a Muggle for the next few days. No mentioning Hogwarts...we go to the local secondary school, St. Mark's, alright?"

"Alright."

"Great...um, could you take Eric?" she asked. Ron nodded and took Eric in his hands for the second time, the same feeling creeping up on him; it was strange but he liked it all the same. He watched in awe as Hermione managed to make breakfast without her wand. He never did understand the ways of Muggles but if he was going to have to _be_ one for the next few days he would have to learn...fast. Hermione dumped the scrambled eggs onto three separate plates.

"Hungry?" she asked, holding a plate under his nose.

"Starving." She frowned.

"Oh, bugger..."

"What?"

"I forgot to get the high chair out of- you know what? I'll just bring the stroller in..." She put the plate down and marched towards the kitchen doorway, but Ron stopped her.

"I'll get it," he said holding Eric out to her.

"No, it's ok, I've got it." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Now what kind of guy would I be if I didn't fetch a stroller for my girlfriend?"

"Where have I heard this before?" she said with a smile. She took Eric from Ron while he lifted the stroller back into the living room, Hermione close behind him. Jeremy had gotten his breakfast, and was sitting at the dining room table, picking at his scrambled eggs, eating them one pea-sized mouthful at a time. "What's the matter?" she asked, placing Eric in his stroller.

"Nuffin..." he said, putting his fork down.

"Want to go to the park later?"

"Ok."

"Right. Well, eat up and we'll get ready." He nodded and went back to his breakfast while Ron and Hermione ate theirs. Ron thought it wise to keep quiet incase he ended up calling Jeremy a Muggle.

"Done." Jeremy said, ten minutes later. "Let's go to the park now, Hermione."

"Ron and I still have to get dressed."

"Well, get dressed."

"In a minute, be patient."

"Get dressed!"

"Jeremy, the more you bug, the longer I'll take."

"Her-my-a-_nee_!"

"Ok, ok," she sighed, putting her fork on her plate and getting out of her seat. She flashed Ron an "I-told-you-so" look before taking their dishes to the kitchen.

"Oh, are _you _Ron?" he asked as if he'd only just seen him for the first time.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, Jeremy," Ron said, holding out a hand. Jeremy merely stared at him with wide blue eyes.

"Ron?" Hermione called.

"Yeah?"

"You should go get changed."

"Alright." He abandoned the table and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. Annoying five-year-old or not, he was determined to keep Hermione's spirits up.

-

"Can I go play, Hermione?" Jeremy begged as they approached the playground in the park. She nodded and he was on the slide in a heartbeat, while Ron and Hermione found a bench to sit on.

"I told you...that child has the energy of a ferret," she said, putting the brakes on Eric's stroller and sitting down.

"I don't think he's as bad as you make him out to be," he said, putting an arm around her. She flinched. "Er- is this ok?"

"I suppose...Jeremy might tell mum and dad, but either way, they'll find out sooner or later."

"Jeremy's not even looking. Besides, I don't know what the big problem is...mum was over the moon when I told her."

"You told your mother already?"

"Had to. What else was my excuse for coming here?"

"I guess so..."

"Don't worry so much, they'll be fine with it." He tightened his grip around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. An elderly couple walked by with wide eyes and whispered once they were out of earshot. "What the ruddy hell's their problem?" Ron hissed. Hermione shook her head.

"Dunno." She looked around. "Oh no, look," she whispered pointing to a lady across the playground who was also staring at them but hid her face when her eyes met Hermione's gaze. "Oh gosh...I'll bet everyone thinks I'm the mother," she said nodding towards the stroller, "how embarrassing!"

"Oh...well, it could be worse, right?"

"How?" Ron paused.

"That's not the point...the point is, _you _know it's not true. Who gives a damn about them...let them think what they want. As long as you know, nothing else matters."

"Thanks Ron." She smiled and kissed his cheek. They sat in silence as they watched Jeremy run about the playground until- "Oh, kill me," Hermione said hoarsely.

"Wha-?"

"Shhh!" She buried her face in his t-shirt. "That's Bradley...a kid from my old Muggle school," she said in a muffled voice.

"You went to a Muggle school?"

"Of course I went to a Muggle school; I didn't _know _I was a witch until my eleventh-"

"Oh. My. God. It's know-it-all Granger."

"Get lost, Bradley."

"My, my, such a temper." Ron released Hermione, fists clenched.

"Are you deaf? She said get lost!"

"Who's this Hermione? You're boyfriend?" She blushed.

"Damn right that's who I am."

"So what are we doing here?" He nodded towards a sleeping Eric, "Playing 'mommy and daddy'?" Ron pulled out his wand and stood up.

"Ron, no!" Hermione begged, "Please..."

"What're you gonna do? Beat me with your little stick?" Ron's ears were now glowing to match his flaming red hair.

"Ron..." Hermione pleaded. He reluctantly stowed his wand in his pocket and slumped back onto the bench, scowling.

"Hah! I didn't think so. Granger, your boyfriend's a bloody coward." Bradley smirked. Ron wanted more than anything to obey Hermione, but one of his greatest pet peeves was letting the enemy get away. Without thinking, he lifted his leg sharply, sending his foot straight between Brad's legs. He fell to the ground, his hands buried between his thighs and cursing so loudly that everyone in the vicinity couldn't help but stare.

"You bloody little git," he muttered, getting to his feet.

"You had it coming," Ron spat. They watched as Bradley hobbled down park path, muttering to himself. After laughing at his own efforts, Ron turned around to see Hermione's face glaring at him.

"You can't hold in your temper can you?!"

"Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy seeing that!" he said, an incredulous look on his face as he pointed to the tiny figure in the distance that was Brad.

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know. You just always have to do _something_..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Fine. Excuse me while I go fetch Brad and bring him back here to abuse you a little more." She shook her head irritably and folded her arms across her chest. "Look Hermione, he was being a right prat to you...I'd be pretty rotten if I just sat here and let him continue."

"I suppose..." He sighed. 'I suppose' was good enough for him, and probably the best answer he would get out of her. After all, she was...Hermione.

"I'm thirsty, Hermione," Jeremy said, approaching them.

"Well come on then...let's go home, Eric's due to wake up anytime now anyway..."

"Ok." Hermione got up off then bench and began fumbling with the stroller. Ron looked at Jeremy; he was exhausted.

"Hey, Jeremy," Ron said out of the corner of his mouth, "want a ride on my shoulders?" He nodded and hoisted himself on the bench while Ron squatted on the ground. Jeremy had to practically jump from the bench to reach Ron's shoulders seeing as he was still very tall even if he was kneeling. They caught up with Hermione who was already walking down the park path.

"Got the time?" she asked casually, clearly oblivious to the fact that her cousin was perched on Ron's shoulders grasping his ginger hair. Ron consulted his wristwatch.

"Quarter to eight."

"Right. We'll go home, get Eric fed, I want to take a shower and-"

"Look at me, Hermione!" said a voice from above her. She turned around to Ron and jumped back.

"Ronald Weasley, put him down!"

"What harm is this causing?" he asked while Jeremy giggled madly on top of Ron's shoulders.

"What if you'd dropped him?!" He rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm that careless?"

"No! But he's my responsibility and-"

"Hermione, look me in the eyes." He bent down so that his face was level with hers. "You may still think I'm an idiot, but I'm not. I'll put him down if it makes you happy but I can't believe you have such little faith in me and won't trust me with a child." She narrowed her eyes but didn't speak. Ron sighed. "Time to get down, buddy," he said lifting Jeremy off his shoulders.

"Aawwww..."

"Thank you," she grumbled and went back to pushing the stroller. They walked in almost complete silence back to Hermione's place; Eric had woken up halfway and was crying loudly, piercing through the calm morning air. Hermione had tried several ways of calming him down once they reached her house, but none seemed to work. She sat on the living room sofa for what seemed like endless minutes before breaking down completely. "I can't even comfort one baby! I'm a total failure, look at me!" She'd forgotten she was even the slightest bit angry with Ron and asked for help. "There's a high chair in the garage, you can't miss it it's at the very you run and get it for me?" Ron chuckled to himself as he left her alone with Eric sobbing in her arms and Jeremy tugging at her jean shorts. She never stayed mad for long...especially not when there was work to be done. The best words to describe Hermione Granger...a swirling mass of contradictions. Ron found said high chair at the back of the garage, like she said. He lifted it and paused. He could be the gentleman and come to her aid with it...or he could be the prat she accused him of being and let her suffer a bit. No...no, he cared for her too much...but did she care for him? She _was_ pretty nasty in the park...but then again she was known to abuse Ron a little more than others...was that her way of showing her feelings? God knew. He hesitated a bit but she needed help and he would help her...but this discussion wasn't going to go un-discussed.

"Got it," he said, waltzing into her living room once more.

"I think he wants to be fed," she sighed, "I figured that out when he tried to chew my fingers off." Ron set the chair down in the middle of the floor and watched as she placed a still squirming Eric carefully into it. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Could you do me another favour? There's a bag in the thingy under the stroller...It's got food and Lord knows what else but I'm sure we'll need it. Would you-?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Ron did as he was told...once again. He brought the bag in and gave it to Hermione. She rummaged around in it and pulled out a jar of what looked like...well, vomit. Ron crinkled his nose at the sight of it. "God, this stuff smells bad," she muttered, running to the kitchen to get a spoon, "I don't know how I ever ate this..." She attempted to spoon some into Eric's mouth but he refused to take it. Several tries it took, before he finally cracked and swung his arm out at the spoon. Baby food went sailing into Hermione's face making her squint and splutter. She turned and smiled at Ron. "My day is complete."

"Oh stop being so negative."

"You try," she said, holding the spoon and jar out to him. "I need to wash my face anyway..." He took them from her hands and watched as she stomped down the hallway to the bathroom. He then turned to Eric.

"C'mon, it's not that bad..." he waggled the baby food-filled spoon in front of his face. Nothing. "Not even a little bite?" Eric merely stared. Ron had an idea...an idea he knew he would regret thirty seconds later. "Look, Eric, look how good this stuff is!" he put a spoonful of the putrid substance into his own mouth and grimaced. "See? Delicious..." Eric still only stared. Ron sighed and ate another mouthful. It really was nauseating. "Mmmm...don't you want some?" Eric slowly but surely parted his lips for a brief moment...just long enough for Ron to stuff a spoonful of food in.

"You did it!" Hermione shrieked, "You got him to eat, I can't believe it...you-you're a miracle worker!"

"Don't doubt it," he said, smiling. "Kids, no matter how young, will always fall for reverse psychology."

"Impressive."

"Aren't I?" She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, completely overlooking the fact that Jeremy was still in the room.

"You kissed Ron!" he squealed. Hermione pulled her head away and spun around to the source of the voice. "I'm telling!" She blushed profusely.

"Watch this," Ron whispered, giving Hermione a quick wink. He walked over to the sofa and took a seat beside Jeremy. "Why are you going to tell, Jeremy?"

"Because only mommy and daddy are allowed to kiss!"

"Ok, that's a pretty good reason...you can tell."

"What?"

"I'm just saying that's a good reason to tell...who were you going to tell, anyway?"

"I- I dunno..."

"Oh. Well, I think you should tell everyone."

"Why? You don't care?"

"Nope."

"Oh..." He stared at his feet with his hands in his lap and said no more. Ron smiled at Hermione and got up off the sofa. "I am a miracle worker," he said, passing her and heading up to his room.

-

"Where'd Eric go?" Ron said, his hands over his eyes. "There he is!" he exclaimed, removing them and smiling at Eric who was sprawled on a blanket on the living room floor. Jeremy sat in front of the television, flipping through the channels, looking thoroughly bored. Hermione was up in the shower while Ron entertained the baby. "Where'd he go now?" Ron asked, putting his hands over his face again. Eric giggled riotously whilst squirming on the blanket. The front door opened. Ron removed his hands and spun his head around.

"Hermione? Ron? We're home!"

"Hermione's in the shower," Ron called, turning back to Eric.

"In the shower?" came her mother's voice, "She left you with the children?"

"Uh...yeah."

"And you don't mind?"

"Not really. No." Both parents appeared in the room.

"I see Eric's taken a liking to you, Ron," Mr. Granger said.

"I guess..." The phone rang. Hermione's mother picked it up.

"What's that, Tom? Cancelled? Alright...Yes, we'll be home. Ok. See you then." She hung up. "Tom's business trip's been cancelled. He's coming back to pick up Eric and Jeremy in a little while...looks like Hermione will get her wish after all." Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs half an hour later. Ron sniggered; No matter what she tried, she couldn't tame her unruly hair. Bushiness abound! She came strolling into the living room with a wet towel in her hand.

"Hi, Ron. Looks like Eric's grown fond of you..." she noted, pointing to Eric who was still laughing merrily in front of Ron.

"Yeah...too bad he's leaving now."

"What?"

"Your uncle's business trip thingy was cancelled...he's picking them up again tonight."

"Oh..." He could tell she was secretly delighted, but didn't sport her happiness in front of her parents. "At least we'll have some time to ourselves," she added in a whisper and went into the kitchen to greet her parents.

_Ding-dong. _The bell rang twenty minutes later. "Hermione, get that will you?" her mother called. She ran to the door and opened it, staring face-to-face with her uncle.

"Hello, Hermione. So sorry about earlier..." he pulled her into a hug and stepped inside. "How's my favourite sister?" he hollered from the hallway.

"Hello, Tom," Mrs. Granger said happily, scampering down the hallway towards him. They hugged quickly before Tom took his shoes off and wandered into the house.

"How's my little buddy?" he said, walking into the living room.

"Daddy!" Jeremy said with glee, hopping off the sofa and running to his father's arms.

"And who are you?" he said, letting go of Jeremy and turning to Ron.

"Oh...Ron...Ronald Weasley, sir," Ron stuttered, getting to his feet. He stuck out his hand for Tom to shake.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Hermione even if it was only a day..."

"Don't thank me...thank Ron. He's a better babysitter than I'll ever be." Tom turned back to Ron.

"You are, are you?" Ron stared at his feet and blushed. "Well, thank you very much Ronald...I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Come on, Eric," he said, walking to his other son and scooping him in his arms. "Time to go home." After gathering all of Eric's things, Tom made his way to the door. Night everyone," he called.

"Bye!" they all said in unison. Ron felt strange; Uncomfortable. Watching Eric and Jeremy leave was unusually hard for him to do. He'd only spent the day with them but had grown so fond of them both...The whole idea of it was perplexing, but he couldn't help but feel a bit... gloomy.

* * *

hope u liked that...chap 3 up as soon as I can I promise!

Keep the reviews comin!!

--much luvvv, natalia


	4. Maturity is Highly Overrated

Thanks for the great reviews...yea I loved making the last chapter

This one was fun too... =) WARNING: some alcohol use. Don't forget, Ron and Hermione are now 17 and will be acting the way most 17 yr olds act in these situations...;) --wink wink--

* * *

Chapter Three: Maturity is Highly Overrated

* * *

It had been a week since they'd babysat the so-called "deadly duo." Lord, Hermione exaggerated. Either way Ron had gotten over the mushy feeling very quickly; he was only too glad, though, it was unnatural. On Saturday morning, he woke up to the sound of running water and...humming? He sat up on his bed and raked a hand through his hair. Hermione's parents were at work and she was the only other one in the house...water plus humming...Ron laughed out loud to his own empty room. Hermione sang in the shower. He quickly freed himself of his bed, opened his door and looked down the hall. Sure enough, the bathroom door was closed, a single strip of light shining through the crack at the bottom. This was too good to be true...Silently he crept down the hallway and pressed an ear to the door. It was unmistakably Hermione. Ron still couldn't hear too well so he lay flat on the floor, his ear pressed to the crack under the door.

"I can't see me lovin' nobody but youuu for all my liiiffee..." He clamped his hand over his mouth to conceal his laughter. "When you're with me, baby the skies'll be bluuue for all my liiiffee..." The water stopped. Still heaving with laughter, Ron scurried back to his room, grabbed a towel and stood back outside the bathroom door. Minutes later, Hermione emerged wrapped only in a towel, her hair clinging to her shoulders in wet curls. "Ron!" she squeaked. "What're you doing up so early?" she asked, turning around to shield herself from Ron's view.

"Oh, you know...just enjoying the performance." She whipped back around to face him.

"What per- what- you heard me?!" She looked completely mortified.

"Relax...you're not that bad." It was the truth. Although she hit some pretty sour notes, all in all she had an unusually good singing voice.

"I can't believe you heard me...I didn't think you'd be up this early." Her cheeks were now on fire, though Ron couldn't see why; he'd seen her do worse.

"That doesn't matter...who were you talking about?" He smirked and arched an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"In the song...who were you talking about?"

"Oh that...Well, I _was _thinking of you, but- the song- it was just kind of general..."

"I see..." He took pleasure in the thought that she was thinking about him, and in the shower of all places! She was now shivering slightly, having obviously forgotten that she was standing stark naked under a towel in the hallway with Ron staring at her. "Erm...aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Dressed. Yeah, sorry, I- I'll go get dressed." Ron shook his head and laughed quietly to himself as he watched her scamper down the hall and into her room, shutting the door quickly behind her. She was so self-critical of herself at times. He sighed, pushed the door to the bathroom open, walked in and shut it behind him.

-

Ron rummaged through his trunk looking for something to wear. His clothes were wrinkled and thrown pell-mell into his trunk every night that he was finding it hard to tell what was clean from what was dirty. He pulled out a t-shirt that looked thoroughly used and abused; it stirred something in his memory. He remembered the conversation he had with himself in the garage the previous week. Ron threw the shirt back in his trunk, pulled a fairly neat one out and threw it on. It was time to confront Hermione. He trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Hermione bent over the stove, one hand on her hip and the other stirring a large wooden spoon in a pot. Her hair was still a bit damp but its unruliness was still incredibly noticeable. "Hello, my little vocalist," he said approaching her.

"Don't you ever mention that again," she said sternly, not looking up from the pot. Ron sniggered.

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you." She glanced at a cookbook beside her and continued stirring. "There's salt in the cupboard above you, you can't miss you grab it for me, please?" Once again, Ron found himself doing exactly as he was told.

"Hermione?" he said passing her the salt.

"Hmm?"

"Do you-" _God, this is hard to ask. _"Are you-" _Using me? Say it. Say it! _"Am I your-" _Servant? Play thing? A friend with benefits? Say it! _"Are you- sort of- using me?" He quickly averted his eyes and stared at the ground. She swiveled on the spot and gazed at him.

"Using you? What on earth gave you _that _idea?!"

"Oh- nothing. I mean, you just- I dunno you seem a little, erm- bossier than usual lately."

"What?"

"All I'm saying is, well- I feel kind of..." he mumbled the last part, "neglected."

"Neglected?" Ron nodded. "Oh. My. God." He looked up at her. "Could you be any cuter?"

"It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, but- heavens, Ron, don't ever hide stuff like this from me again." She put down her spoon, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Never in my life would I dream of using you." She laughed into his shirt. "I am _so _sorry I made you think that." He hugged her back.

"It's ok..."

"Good." She placed a quick kiss on his lips before turning back to her pot. "Could you grab me the- oh, I'll do it."

"Hermione, I'll do stuff for you. God, I would do _anything _for you...I just want to know that that's not the only reason you're with me." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you honestly think I'm that shallow?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"That sounds familiar."

"Do not."

"Right. Well, what do you feel like doing today?"

"Don't care."

"We could...or we- there's always..." She put a hand on her hip and stared at the ceiling. "There's really not much to do around here."

"We could- erm-" _THUD. _

"What was that?!"

"Came from upstairs." Ron stared at the ceiling. "I'll check it out." He ran up the stairs two at a time and into his own room. In the middle of his floor was a thin brown package with a barn owl sitting on top, a letter in its beak. "What the-" He took the letter and tore it open as the owl made its way out the open window.

_Dear Ronniekins,_

_Mum told us you were staying with Hermione. You dog, you! Couldn't have her at the Burrow, needed some time alone with your girlfriend. How sweet. We thought you might need a little- erm- well, something to do, so we sent you a little gift. Come visit us in Diagon Alley soon._

_Your favourite brothers,_

_Fred and George_

Ron threw the letter on the ground. _Bloody mum can't keep her mouth shut. _He sat on the floor, picked up the brown package and examined it. He shook it a bit; it was definitely something liquid. He ripped open the wrapping to reveal, who would've guessed, a box. Curious as to what was inside, he pulled the lid off to find: One chilled bottle of Firewhisky. "You devils..." he muttered tossing the box and wrapping aside.

"Ron? What was it?"

"Oh, just...mail." He stuffed the bottle into his trunk and ran back downstairs.

"What was it?"

"Secret," he said simply, approaching her.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope." He slid his hands around her waist from behind while she continued to stir the contents of the same pot. "Exactly what are you making?"

"Soup."

"Soup?"

"Yes, soup."

"In the summer?"

"Yes, Ron."

"Err- don't you think it's too hot?" She turned to face him, his hands still on her waist.

"Try: Hermione, you're an idiot; don't make soup. That's much more concise."

"But I don't think you're an idiot." She laughed and turned back to the stove.

"Did you think of anything to do today?"

"Er- sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well...later tonight."

"And what might that be?" she asked, turning back around. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not getting it out of me." She sighed.

"Please?" she sulked. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Be patient, Miss Granger."

-

_Knock, knock. _"Ron, it's me. Look, you've been making me crazy all day; why'd I have to wait for my parents to go to bed? Ron? I know you're in there, open up you're driving me mad and-" Ron opened the door.

"Could you _be _a little louder?" he whispered. He let her in and shut the door.

"So what's this big secret surprise?" she huffed.

"You _are _demanding, aren't you?" he said, raising his eyebrows at her. She folded her arms and stared at him. "Alright, alright. D'you mind if I- err- get something from the kitchen?" She shook her head and sat on his bed. "Right, be back in a minute." Ron had been waiting for this moment all day, even though he knew he'd have a hard time getting Hermione to follow through. He reached the kitchen and immediately began searching through the cupboards looking for- Eureka. Two shot glasses. He carried them back up the stairs behind his back and slid into the bedroom where Hermione was waiting.

"What's that behind your back?" He pulled out the glasses and held them in front of her face. She stared pokerfaced at him.

"That's the big surprise? _That's _what you had planned?" Ron shrugged. "Ronald Weasley I cannot believe you! You're idea of fun is spending the night getting..._drunk_?!" This definitely wasn't the reaction Ron was expecting.

"It was a present...from Fred and George," he said, pulling the bottle from his trunk.

"I don't care what it was! It's despicable! I'm appalled that you would even _think _to bring that thing out let alone drink it...and try and talk me into drinking it too!"

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione, it's the bloody summer...have a little fun."

"Fun? _Fun?! _No, Ron. Watching a movie is fun...going out is fun. Sitting in a room getting wasted is not fun."

"What's a movie?" She scowled at him.

"That's not the point! It's just- ugh! I cannot believe you! How could you be so immature?" Ron snorted.

"Pfft...Maturity is so overrated," he said popping the cork of the bottle and pouring some of its contents into one of the glasses. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. She seemed too angry to string two words together. "Last chance," he said, holding the glass up under her nose. She crinkled it in distaste. He sighed. "Look, Hermione, I never get this freedom at home and I probably never will." She turned her head away from him. "So no matter what you say, I'm going to enjoy myself tonight...with or without you. So, you can either sit back and watch me drink this on my own or you can live a little for once and help me." He stared at her hopefully.

"You are _such _a git sometimes, you know that?"

"I do. You've told me on countless occasions."

"You're not making me drink that, Ronald Weasley."

"Suit yourself." He downed the entire glass in one gulp and shivered. She shook her head and stared at the floor, whispering something like 'so juvenile.' "Wow, that was...wow. Hermione, seriously, try some," he said pouring another glass. She whipped her head around and gaped at him.

"You are the most intolerable, insufferable prat!" Ron's face fell.

"That was harsh."

"What kind of an example will this set?" He raised an eyebrow.

"For who?!"

"I don't know...younger students at Hogwarts?"

"Do you think I'm so stupid that I would get loaded in the bloody Gryffindor common room in front of a bunch of kids?"

"I hope you're not like this at home."

"Hermione, I just finished telling you that I never get to do any of this stuff at home and I never will. Look, Fred and George sent me a present. I just thought it would be a bit of fun because it never happens. Clearly I was wrong but I'm not going to let this go to waste. I told you you didn't have to watch." He took a small sip from his glass.

"Hmph."

"Fine. If it's bugging you that much, then I'll stop."

"Really?"

"Yep." He pushed the cork back in the bottle with his mouth and set it down on the bedside table.

"Good." Her eyes traveled to the still half-full glass in his other hand. "What about that?" He looked at the glass then at her.

"Want?" he asked, holding it up in front of her.

"No."

"You sure?"

"...What does it taste like?" A devious smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He pushed the glass up to her lips.

"Taste." She whimpered.

"...No."

"You know you want to; I can see it in your eyes. You may be a prefect, Hermione, but you don't need to act like one in front of me. I know the respectable student you really are." She let out a small whine and took the glass from his hand. Shutting her eyes tight, she pressed the glass to her lips, opened her mouth and dumped the entire contents in. Ron stared at her as she trembled on the spot. "Good?"

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Relax. You're fine." He pulled the bottle back off the nightstand and poured another glass. "Another?" he said, gesturing the bottle towards her. She shook her head. "Fine." He downed another glass and cringed.

"How can you stand that stuff?" she asked, frowning, one hand grasping her neck.

"I like the aftertaste." She turned away and breathed deeply. "One more and that's it...we'll stop." She nodded. He poured two more glasses which they tossed down incredibly quickly. "I think that's enough." He popped the cork back on the bottle and made to put it back in his trunk when Hermione's hand caught his wrist.

-

Ron woke to find himself sprawled across his bed empty Firewhisky bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. He felt awful, but then, he hadn't had as much to drink as Hermione. Her rebellious behavior actually surprised him. They had not, in fact, stopped at 'just one more' but continued to drink until the bottle was deprived of every last drop. "Hermione?" he mumbled. Ron sat up on his bed to find that Hermione was gone, the door was open and his head felt unbelievably heavy. "Hermione?" he said to the empty room, this time louder. No answer except a horrible retching sound coming from the bathroom down the hall. Silently, he got up off his bed, crept down the hall and knocked on the door. The toilet flushed and Hermione opened the door with a towel in her hand. She was extremely pale. "Er- I guess you had fun last night?" She didn't laugh or even crack a smile.

"You, Ronald Weasley," she pointed a threatening finger at him, "will never mention last night to anyone and you will never, _ever _talk me into doing something that stupid again."

"Er-" He didn't get to say anything, for at that moment Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth ran back into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

---------------------------

I know what ur all thinking right now "Hermione would NEVER do that!!!" I know she would never but I figured my story could use something a little spicy to liven things up so don't complain...if u don't have anything nice to say don't say it. Thnx ;) next chappie comin soon

School started today so it might be a little while until the next update but ill try my best I promise!


	5. One Step Closer

I know I skipped a huge period of time during their summer but this is an important part to my story and I want them to go back to Hogwarts soon lol...I wanna start writing Ginny and Harry again I like them too )

--------------------

One Step Closer

--------------------

"Hey, you'll never guess what Fred and George sent this morning," Ron said to Hermione, taking a sip of his coffee.

"_Another?!_ I still haven't forgiven them for the last one they sent."

"Hermione, that was _three weeks ago_!"

"Still..."

"You can't be still mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Ron."

"I mean...we've done fun things since then, haven't we? We've gone to the park, the pool, shopping, and one of those...modie things."

"Movie."

"Whatever...the point is, it was a one-time thing and we won't do it again, I promise."

"You promise?" He nodded. "Good, I've never felt so awful in my life."

"I'm not bloody surprised; you drank more than half the bottle!" She pointed her teaspoon wand-like at him, but didn't say anything. "What?"

"Nothing," she muttered and turned her back to him, pretending to be busy.

"If you want to say something to me, just sa- OW!" Something solid and feathery collided with the back of Ron's head.

"Are you alright?"

"Just dandy..." he grumbled, rubbing the spot on the back of his head where the owl had hit. "Here's your Hogwarts letter," he said, though he merely placed it in front of him on the table clearly stating that he wanted her to come get it herself. She put down her tea towel and picked up her letter while Ron skimmed through his. "Wonder who's filled the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, huh? God knows it only- Hermione?" She stood against the wall, letter in hand and her mouth hanging open. "What's the matter?" She dug a fist into the envelope and pulled out a small badge, still gaping at the letter.

"Look..." she whispered. She held up the small square badge close enough for Ron to make out the words _Head Girl _on it.

"Head Girl?! That's fantastic! Aren't you pleased?"

"Of course I am but- I mean- me?!"

"Oh come off it...you were a cert from the start." Hermione blushed crimson.

"I can't believe they chose me." Ron rolled his eyes. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Hermione wouldn't become the new Head Girl and knew that, deep down inside, there wasn't a doubt in her mind either. "Ron?" A broad smile emerged on her face.

"Hm?"

"I'm Head Girl!" she squealed, finally letting her real emotions shine through. She extended her arms out beckoning Ron to hug her. Ron stood up and put his hands on her waist.

"Congratulations," he said, smiling and kissing her on the lips. She swathed her arms around his neck and giggled through the kiss. "What's so funny?" he asked, pulling away from her face.

"Mum and dad will be so pleased when they hear." Ron's face contorted.

"I'm giving you a kiss and you're thinking bout your parents? I feel so violated..." She playfully punched his upper arm. "And now I'm being abused."

"I can't wait to tell them! Oh, and Ginny and Harry too!"

"Would you calm down? We're gonna see them next week."

"I know but I really want to send an owl-"

"Hermione," Ron said firmly, placing his hand on her shoulders. "Shh, ok? Let's just enjoy the rest of our summer together and we'll tell them as soon as we get to Diagon Alley next week, alright?" She nodded.

"Sorry. Just- just got excited." She stalked back to the kitchen. "So what about you?" she asked, drying a glass with her tea towel and placing it in the cupboard above her head.

"What about me?"

"Nothing in your letter?"

"Uhh..." Ron checked his envelope. "Nope. I'll bet you that Ernie Macmillan is Head Boy..." He felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. If anyone got to work alongside Hermione day after day and it wasn't Ron, then there would be hell to pay.

"Oh, you're right...here it is: 'You'll be fulfilling your duties as Head Girl alongside our newly chosen Head Boy, Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff house...That's a shame."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean- don't get me wrong, Ernie's nice and all...I just hoped it would be you." Ron snorted.

"Me? Head Boy? You've _got _to be kidding me."

"Well, it's not outside the range of possibilities! They made you a prefect, didn't they?"

"So? Who else were they going to pick...Neville?" Hermione scowled.

"For your information, they _could _have chosen Harry."

"So you still think Harry should be prefect then?"

"Ron, would you just take it as a complement?"

"Take what?"

"The fact that I think you'd make a perfectly suitable Head Boy and that you were chosen to be prefect for a reason." He didn't answer, only looked away from her and glared into his coffee cup. Hermione sighed.

"What's say we go for another walk in the park, hm?"

"Sure..."

"Right. I'll just take a quick shower and be down as soon as I can."

"Alright."

-

Ron grumbled to himself as he stalked up the stairs to get changed. He'd officially decided that he didn't like Ernie Macmillan anymore. Reaching the top stair, he noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar and Hermione's voice was flooding through the crack in the door. He slowly tiptoed down the hall and tilted his head so that his ear was facing the opening. She wasn't singing, only humming this time; either way it was something he enjoyed hearing.

"Hmm, hm hm hmmmm" was all that was audible over the running water. Ron's heart began pounding in his chest. It was incredibly exhilarating standing outside the bathroom, listening to the one person you loved the most humming in- dear lord- the shower. She shouldn't have left the door open; she had no idea what she was doing to him. He figured he had two options. He could a) Fling the door open, pull the shower curtain back and ravage her, or he could b) Remain clam, close the door and walk slowly back to his room like any civilized person would. For reasons unknown, Ron would thank himself later for choosing the latter. Sighing heavily, he closed the door and trudged back to his bedroom. He flopped half-heartedly on his bed and groaned. _It had better be one hell of a walk in the park to make up for that..._

-

"Lovely day isn't it?" Hermione commented as they strolled down the park's path.

"Real nice..."

"Over there," she pointed to a large oak tree. They made their way silently to the tree where Ron sat on the ground against it, Hermione sitting between his legs. She leaned back against his chest and sighed, "The summer's gone so fast, hasn't it?"

"Mm..."

"What's the matter? You sound depressed."

"Nothing." He shifted uncomfortably behind her, "Nothing's the matter." He placed his arms around her stomach, holding her closer.

"It's been a lovely summer." Lovely? Ron sniggered. Between the bickering and snapping at each other, he could hardly call it a 'lovely' summer...but at the same time, he'd never had a better time in his life. It just seemed like something, something important, was missing.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Do you...do you ever think about- you know..."

"All the time." This wasn't the answer he'd been expecting.

"All-?"

"The time. Yes. I know I'm a girl and girls aren't supposed to think about it a lot, or at least not as much as boys do, but seriously...I can't _not _go through a day without thinking about you...and me..." she trailed off.

"Oh..." was all he could bring himself to say.

"I know we're seventeen and responsible and everything, but- I don't know...I'm just not ready, you know?" Ron nodded feebly. "I know I want," Hermione blushed furiously, "my first time to be with you, Ron, but I just don't think I'm quite ready...If you understand?"

"I understand." Ron hadn't expected this in the least. He was just relieved to know he wasn't completely perverted but got a speech to boot.

"Thanks." He was going to say 'your welcome' but that seemed like the wrong thing to say. He simply hugged her closer to his body and put his face in her hair. Breathing in her scent, he closed his eyes and sighed, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron...I love you too."

-

Ron ran his hands under the running faucet washing away the crumbs from his almost-midnight snack. Hermione had already gone to bed and he'd been feeling peckish. Leaving his dish in the sink, he turned off the kitchen light and headed up the stairs. Carefully not to make any noise, he slid into his room and turned on the light. He shut the door behind him and slowly made his way over to the bed to find...a note on his pillow. Yawning, he picked it up and read:

_Ron,_

_I'm sorry about earlier. Saying 'no' to everything has always been a big problem of mine...it's a knee-jerk reaction and I've got to stop. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything. I didn't really think hard, you know? I'm ready if you are._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

_I'm ready if you are. _The words stuck out on the page and became etched in his mind. _I'm ready if you are. I'm ready if you are. _Breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating, he stuck the note in his pocket and took three large strides towards the door. His hand shook on the doorknob as he opened it and sighed. _I'm ready if you are. _He made his way down the hall to Hermione's room. _I'm ready if you are. _Slowly, he placed his hand on her doorknob and turned it. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him.

-

Ron awoke to find his chest rather itchy. He opened his eyes and looked down to find Hermione's abundant bushy hair fanned across his chest...then it hit him like a Bludger to the head. The girl whose small body was tucked beside his was the same one who he'd met six years previous on the Hogwarts Express...the same one he'd decided he didn't like very much. The same girl who'd yelled and screamed at him for years was lying stark naked beside him, her head rising and falling with his chest as he breathed. She stirred.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered.

"Hi." She flopped back onto his chest, breathing deeply.

"Good morning..." she mumbled, "how are you?"

"Alright, You?"

"She looked up at him and smiled, "Never better." Ron's heart stopped.

"Hermione, we forgot the-" She laughed feebly.

"Contraceptive Charm? Do you think I'm that irresponsible?"

"No...course not." He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back.

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Hermione?" They both froze. "Are you awake, dear? Your friend Ronald's door is open and he's not in his room. D'you know where he is?" Hermione stared at him.

"Closet," she whispered, almost mouthed. Ron gathered his clothes that were strewn across her bedroom floor and dove into her closet, carefully shutting the door behind him. "Just a sec, mum," Hermione called, picking up her nightgown and pulling it over her head. She snatched her bathrobe from the floor and put it on, bustling to the door. "Mum?"

"Morning, dear."

"Hi. Hello- morning- yes."

"Darling, you look flushed...are you sick?" Her mother's hand flew to her forehead.

"No, mum." She pushed her hand away.

"Anyway...any idea where Ron might be?" Hermione thought quick.

"He might be at the park...he loves it there...he goes nearly every morning."

"Does he?" Hermione nodded. "Well then...I guess we'll have to wait a bit until breakfast." Her mother turned around and started down the stairs.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Head Girl."

"Oh darling, that's fantastic!" she squealed, running back up the stairs to strangle her daughter in a hug. "Oh, you wait 'til your father hears about this! Head Girl, Hermione!" She clapped a hand to her mouth, the tears beginning to start. "Oh, honey..."

"Mum..."

"Yes, yes...sorry." She turned and practically leaped down the stairs. Letting out a long sigh, Hermione retreated to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Ron?"

"Cn I cmmout now?" Ron said through the closet door.

"Yes." Ron flung the door open and gasped.

"Gee, what do you know...It's hot in there!" he panted, fully clothed now.

"I know, I'm sorry. Mum would've had kittens if she saw...what she would've seen..." Hermione turned her head and blushed.

"Do- do you regret-?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Ron," she said, facing him again, "I'll never regret last night for as long as I live, alright?" She sat down on the bed, patting the space next to her. Ron sat and put and arm around her.

"Did..." Ron's ears went magnificently red, "did I, you know...hurt you at all?" He averted his eyes as Hermione let out a giggle.

"I suppose...A little bit."

"Oh God, I'm sorry. You know I didn't want to hurt you." She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Not your fault, alright?" He nodded. "Now," she started, "Mum thinks you're at the park." He opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him, "You've got to get out of the house quietly and make a show of coming back in...just so they think you really were out, ok?"

"Easy for you to say."

"Just do it, Ron."

"Distract them."

"What?"

"I need you to distract them."

"Um..."

"Just go, go," he waved a hand at her. Hermione stood up and made her way to the door, shooting puzzled glances back at Ron. Out the door, down the stairs, into the living room; each step she took, her heart skipped a beat. She prayed Ron would do this right.

"Hermione!" her father shouted, "Congratulations, honey!" He swept her off her feet into a rib-crushing hug. Her mother joined in. "What would you like?"

"What?"

"Anything. You name it, and it's yours. Head Girl definitely deserves a gift!"

"Oh..."

"Sweetie, we're just so proud of you, that's all," her mother cooed.

"I really don't know what to-"

"Morning!" Ron called from the front door. He moved quick.

"In here, Ronald!" Hermione's father said.

"What'd I miss?" he said, strolling into the living room.

"Hermione's Head Girl!"

"Head Girl?!" He said in mock surprise, "Why, Hermione! That's incredible!" He pulled her into a hug and made the biggest mistake he could ever make. He kissed Hermione...right on the lips. Her eyes widened as he pulled away. "Oops..." he mouthed. They both tilted their heads slowly to face her parents.

"Well," her mother said sternly, "You two have got some explaining to do..."

-------------------------

short chapter, I know...sorry! Don't sue! Hehee I liked this chapter...it was a big step in their relationship and they both needed it...I just didn't want it to be really heavily detailed and smutty, you know? Anyways...hope you liked it ill have an update ASAP!!

Thanks for the awesome reviews!!!!!!


	6. Going Back

* * *

Chapter Five: Going Back

* * *

"Well?" Mrs. Granger snapped. Hermione stared at Ron; he looked away. "I'm waiting."

"Mum..."

"I'm really, really sorry you had to find out like this Mr. and Mrs Granger," Ron tried feebly.

"Well? What's been going on?" her father said calmly, more so than her mother.

"Maybe I should...go," Ron said, backing away.

"You'll do no such thing! You come back here and tell me what this is about."

Ron sighed. "Look..."

"Ron's my boyfriend, mum," Hermione said plainly.

"Your-? Don't you think you're a bit young?"

Hermione laughed. "Mum, I'm _seventeen_! And if you have such a problem with me dating, then-"

"I never said I had a problem with you dating, but-"

"But what?! What's the matter don't you like Ron?" Ron's ears were glowing.

"It's not that at all, Hermione."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just come as such a shock...you're my little girl, Hermione...my angel."

"Mum, I told you, I'm _seventeen _and old enough to make my own decisions now."

"Well, I, for one, have no objections," her father said brightly. He left the three of them staring at him as he made his way to the front door. "I'm taking a walk," he called, walking outside and shutting the door behind him.

"I'll uh...go see if your dad...needs help," Ron mumbled, bolting to the front door after Hermione's dad. He shut the door quickly behind him and ran down the sidewalk chasing after her father. "Mr. Granger!" he called out, "Wait."

"Ron?"

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. It's just- Mr. Granger- you have to know, you _really _have to know...I adore your daughter. I would do anything in the world for Hermione, so please, _please _don't hate me."

"Hate you?" he chuckled, "Oh, come now, Ron. That's preposterous!"

"You- you don't hate me?"

"Heavens, no."

"Then...then-"

"Ron, what's say you and I take a little stroll in the park, hm?"

"Yeah...sure."

-

"You're an honest young man, Ronald," Hermione's father said, clapping him on the back.

"Er- thanks."

"If anyone's to be with my baby girl, it's you." He studied Ron. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"You have no idea..."

"I just hope that she stays with you, Ron. She's a lot happier, you know...around the house, I mean. She's been a lot cheerier than last summer and I think she owes it to you."

"You think?"

"I do."

-

"Knock, knock," Ron said, knocking on Hermione's bedroom door.

"Come in..." He stepped inside.

"So, er- what'd she say?"

"Nothing much...just kind of sighed a lot and shook her head and hugged me...What'd my dad say to you?"

"Same thing...only without the hugging...and the sighing, and the head shaking." She raised an eyebrow. "I dunno...he seemed sort of happy for us." He walked over and sat himself beside her on the bed.

"Good..." She turned away.

"What's the matter?" Hermione shook her head. "Ready to go back?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. "Me too." She leaned in and hugged him, not saying a word. Together, they sat in silence holding on to each other whilst memories of their very first summer together flooded their heads.

-

(A/N: two or so weeks later I suppose...can't keep track, either way its August 31st lol)

"Ron...RON!"

"Whaaattt?!"

"Look! Look at what you're doing!" Hermione motioned towards Ron's trunk, Pigwidgeon's cage and several garments that where afloat in midair.

"I've barely had any fun with magic this summer, Hermione...give me a break," he sighed. She clicked her tongue impatiently.

"If you break a single thing..." she said with narrowed eyes.

"Then you'll scream at me just like you are now, when I haven't even done anything." She smiled.

"Just pack your stuff, we're going to be late."

"Yes, _mother_!" he joked. She stalked out of his room, down the hall into her own. Ron continued packing his clothes, throwing them haphazardly into his airborne trunk. They would be meeting Harry and Ginny outside Gringott's and Ron was nowhere near ready. "Hermione? Have you seen Pig?"

"Probably with mum...in the kitchen." Ron finished packing his thinks and jumped to grab his trunk from the air. Lowering it onto the ground, he slammed it shut and sat on top until he heard the familiar _click _of the latch. "You ready?" he called.

"Just about." Hermione's trunk was already in the middle of the upstairs hallway, with Crookshanks' carrier on top. "Come one, Crookshanks...we're going back to school, won't that be fun, hm?" she cooed to her fluffy ginger mass she called a cat. Ron shook his head and laughed. Hermione was so...Hermione.

"You're such a hypocrite, you know that?"

"How am I a hypocrite, Ron?"

"Honestly, we're going to be late!" he said, mocking her. She stomped into the hallway carrying a squirming Crookshanks. "Here!" she snapped, holding him out to Ron, "you carry him then."

"I'll pass."

"In you go." She placed the cat in his carrier and shut him inside. Crookshanks hissed madly through the mesh door. "Well! Ready?"

"Let's go." He picked up his trunk and handed Hermione Pigwidgeon's cage. She took it along with Crookshanks and walked down the stairs behind Ron who carried both their trunks. They made their way to the front door. "After you," Ron said, dropping everything and holding the door open for Hermione.

-

"We're here." They stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron; it's worn out sign creaking in the slight late-summer breeze. Ron got out first to help Hermione out and grab their things. "Thanks mum, dad," she said nodding at each of them as they got out of the car.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," her mother said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Write us as soon as you get there, won't you?"

"Yes, mum."

"Bye, honey," her father said softly, hugging her too.

"Bye, dad."

"Have a great year, darling, and tell us about your plans for Christmas this year."

"I will...bye again!" She picked up her things and followed Ron into the pub, still waving at her parents. She blew them each a kiss and stepped inside. "You're sure your mum reserved rooms for us?"

"Of course." Ron stepped up to the counter. "Hello, Tom. Er- Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger for one night..."

"Weasley, eh?" He mumbled to himself as her looked over a sheaf of parchment. "Ah- right 'ere. Weasley, room twelve with your sister and Miss Granger, room fifteen. Here's your key." He passed Hermione a rusty key the side of a padlock.

"Er- thanks. We'll go put our stuff upstairs then?"

"Ginny's got our key."

"Just put your things in my room, then."

"Right."

-

"Harry! Ginny! Over here!" Hermione yelled frantically, running towards Gingott's entrance. Ron followed.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed.

"Oh it's so good to see you," she said, hugging Ginny. "How was your summer?" Harry turned red while Ginny averted her eyes.

"It was...interesting." Ron turned narrow eyes on Harry.

"What the bloody hell have you done to my sister?" Harry stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Don't start jumping to conclusions; we haven't done anything," Ginny spat. They all stared silently at each other.

"Erm- Bank...money?" Hermione stammered, opening one of the large doors and stepping inside.

"Right."

"We'll wait for you..." Harry mumbled awkwardly. He sat down beside Ginny on the stone steps and put his arm around Ginny. Ron made a noise of pure disgust before following Hermione inside.

-

After purchasing all of their school books and supplies the four made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner.

"There you all are!" Mrs. Weasley called from the bar when they entered. She ran up and hugged each of them in turn. "Oh, we were getting worried, d'you know how late it is?" They shrugged. "And Ron, good to see you, did you have a good summer?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, Hermione too! Look how tall you've gotten, dear."

"Erm- Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Now all of you go wash your hands for dinner!" Ron rolled his eyes. _Treats us like bloody kids... _"Ron, dear. Come here a minute." His mother beckoned him towards her, flinging her arms in and out. "You've just got...a little bit..." She licked her thumb and wiped a spot of dirt from Ron's cheek. "There we go." He groaned. Nothing like a mother to embarrass the crap out of you. Hermione giggled at him.

"I think it's cute." She said as he caught up with her.

"You reckon?"

"I reckon you're cute, Ron." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed like it was something special; but it was something special. "Love you," she whispered and disappeared down the hall to the bathroom.

-

"So! How was everyone's summer? I'm sorry I didn't spend too much time with you, Ginny dear, but your father really did need all the help he could get over the summer."

"That's ok, mum."

"Well, Ron, Hermione, what about you two?"

"Sorry?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Your summer...how was it? Do anything interesting?" He shot a wary glance at Hermione.

"Oh, right...it was, um- interesting...we didn't do much though." Her hand grazed his knee as if to say "good job." He didn't know about her but the last thing he wanted to tell his mother was, "yes, it was a lovely summer, we played mum and dad for a day, got bloody plastered, and I ended up sleeping with Hermione. Really fantastic, mum." Yeah. Right.

"Erm- we babysat my little cousins," Hermione spoke up, "but not much else, no."

"Oh, I'll bet that was fun, hm?"

"Just dandy." Hermione muttered, putting her fork down on her empty plate. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Let me take your plate." Mrs. Weasley picked up Hermione's dishes along with Ginny's and scuttled over to the bar where Tom sat wiping out glasses with an old tea towel. It was Ron's turn to sigh. He was with the people he loved the most and in less than a day he would be back at Hogwarts; his home away from home.

-

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you get your rear end in this room, RIGHT NOW!" Hermione shrieked. Ron came thundering down the hall and burst into Hermione's room.

"What?! What happened? Wha-?"

"What is the meaning of this?!" she bellowed, pointing at the walls, the floor, the bed, her arms flailing about like he didn't know what she was talking about; which he did. The entire room was a mess. His robes and clothes were everywhere, hanging off the chair, the dresser, lying in heaps on the floor, one garment hanging from the fan on the ceiling.

"What the bloody-"

"Well?!"

"I didn't do this!" he cried innocently.

"Then who did? I certainly didn't and they _are _your clothes. I cannot believe this! I go to use the washroom for _one minute_, I come back and the room is turned upside-down!"

"Hermione, I swear I didn't-"

"What's up little brother?" It was George. Ron rounded on him.

"_You_!"

"Me?"

"Yes you, you bloody great prat...what'd you do this for?!"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of doing something this cruel," he smirked. "Such appalling behaviour..." he said, admiring the room like it was nice.

"Where's Fred?"

"Downstairs with mum...we've just come to see you on the train." He winked and left the room. He turned to Hermione, mouth hanging open.

"I'm not cleaning this up," she snapped.

"Fine." Ron bent down and started picking up the random articles of clothing scattered about the floor. He shut the door and threw everything into a pile beside it, not bothering to fold his things. "Ruddy Fred and George...can't give me a bloody break..." Hermione chuckled while Ron stepped up on the bed to fetch his shirt hanging from the fan. "And they call _me _a git...sometimes I just want to-" He pounded his shirt into a lumpy ball and threw it with the rest of his clothes. "I can't wait 'til we're on that train again and we won't have to worry about my whole-" he threw a sock in the pile- "Bloody-" he threw another sock- "Family!" Picking up the whole pile, he kicked the door open with his foot and strode down the hall without another word.

-

They arrived at King's Cross Station with plenty of time to spare. With a final goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, they all loaded their trunks onto the train and climbed aboard. Walking along the narrow aisle they found an empty compartment. Ron held the door open for Harry, Hermione (and Crookshanks) and Ginny and followed them inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Glad to be going back?" Ginny started. Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry shrugged.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I forgot...Ron, you and I have to go up front."

"Why?"

"To patrol the corridors? And I need to give instructions to the other house prefects."

"Oh..."

"Ginny, would you- d'you mind?" she asked hopefully, holding out a struggling Crookshanks in front of Ginny. She took the gingery mass in her arms and nodded. "You be a good boy for Ginny while I'm gone," Hermione instructed, before striding out the door. Ron laughed.

"Hah! I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he finds out Hermione's Head Girl," he said happily before getting up and following Hermione down the hallway.

-

The train rattled along for hours, bringing the students closer and closer to Hogwarts. By nightfall, they were drawing near Hogsmeade station.

"We're almost here." Hermione impatiently peered out the window in the train's corridor.

"Calm down, now," Ron said, "I'm sure they'll forgive you if you haven't got this weeks assignments finished before term even starts." She punched his arm. "Hey, hey! That hurts, you know." She gave him a smirk and returned her gaze to the outside.

"I'm scared, Ron..."

"What?!"

"I'm scared..." She turned to face him. "You know we're not safe anymore." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "V...Voldemort...we haven't heard any news in months but still...he could still be out there, Ron." He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Don't worry, ok? Everything'll be fine." Hermione nodded.

_Sccrreeeeeeeeeccchhhhh._

"Bloody..."

"Well, this is it." Hermione stalked down the hallway avoiding collisions with younger students along the way. Ron followed her, occasionally telling off disobedient students and getting tripped by them in return. He caught up with her outside the train, trying to lift her trunk out herself.

"Hermione! Stop it, let me get that." He rushed to her side and pulled her luggage free. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Right, well...let's get a carriage then shall we?" She nodded. Ron pulled his own trunk from the trains storage compartment and followed her to an empty carriage. After loading their things, they both stepped inside and shut the door. "Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Everything _will _be ok...alright?"

"Alright."

-

_Clink, clink, clink. _Everyone looked up.

"Welcome to what we hope will be another interesting and..._educational_ school year," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Before the feast begins, there are some minor announcements to be made. First of all, to all students, our current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher sadly could not make it this evening, but will be teaching as soon as they are available. In the meantime, other teachers will be filling in as they are needed..."

"Does that mean we might have Snape?!" Ron hissed.

"Shh!"

"And another thing, Mr. Filch has been kind enough to remind me that his list of inappropriate objects has been extended and will no longer fit on his office door and has been relocated to the entrance hall...a nice little something to look forward to seeing every morning." Everyone laughed. "Now that what needed to be said has indeed been said...Dig in!" The usual murmur of first years flooded the hall as dinner appeared on front of them.

"Finally..." Ron sighed.

"Oh you are _such _a pig, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione muttered, though she was smiling. Ron smiled too.

"Oh, come now! Don't tell me you're not hungry," he said, tickling her sides. She giggled and swatted his hand away.

"Maybe just a little...bit..." Hermione crinkled her nose.

"What? What is it?"

"Something smells." Ron sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything..."

"It's coming from...down there. you pass me that bowl there? Yes, that one- the one with the peas..." Neville handed the bowl over to her. "Thanks." She sniffed the contents of it. "Smell that," she said, thrusting the bowl under Ron's nose. He obeyed.

"What the bloody hell-" He covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve. "That's disgusting!" Hermione slammed the bowl down on the table and scowled.

"D'you know why it's digusting?" Ron shook his head. "Because the house elves are being worked too hard! See? Here's _actual_ proof!" She picked up the bowl again, shaking it in front of his face, making him wince even more. "Their cooking isn't up to scratch; I'm telling you...they _need _a break!" Ron rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything; he rather enjoyed not being a dead man. "I mean it, Ron. This year, come hell or high water, I'm getting those house elves the attention they deserve!" He smiled, laughed and turned back to his soup. Whatever Hermione says, _goes_!

-

Once the feast was finished, Hermione and Ron lead the rest of their house up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. "First years, right here," Hermione shouted. The terrified first year students made their way to the front of the crowd. "The new password," she said, lowering her voice, "is _Capricornus_." The Fat Lady's portrait swung open to reveal the familiar Gryffindor common room. Everyone scrambled in, one after another toppling all over the place.

"I wish Fred and George were still here..." Ron whispered, stepping to the side to slide an arm around Hermione's waist. "They would've livened this place up a bit." She shot him a reproachful look.

"They would've been nothing but trouble, those two." Ron smiled; his smiling was so contagious. Hermione suppressed a grin.

"Shall we?" he said, holding an arm out, letting her in first.

"Why, thank you." She stepped inside and he followed close behind.

"Ron! Ron, look at this! Did you know your sister could do this?!" Harry shouted. He picked up a chocolate from the dish on the table. "Ready?"

"Ready," Ginny said smiling and crouching. Harry tossed the chocolate straight up into the air, above everyone's heads. "Not close enough, Har-" She quickly ran forward, jumped two feet in the air and caught it in her mouth, landing on Harry and pinning him to the floor. The both giggled and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Come have one, Ron," Dean said. Ron looked at Hermione.

"Want to?"

"I'm actually a bit tired. You don't mind if I head up to bed do you?" He looked slightly put out.

"No...of course not."

"Thanks, Ron." She stood on her tiptoes, kissed him and disappeared up the steps to the girls' dorms. She walked along the empty hall looking at all the signs. _First Years...Second Years..._She instinctively went to open the door now marked 'Seventh Years' but remembered...She turned around. At the very end of the hallway was a new door marked 'Head Girl.' Overcome with glee, she scrambled into her new room to find...

Her room. Her own room. A room where she could do whatever without Parvati and Lavender constantly nagging. Hermione flopped down on her four-poster bed, closed her eyes and smiled. This place was hers, now. Breathing a deep sigh, she fell asleep almost instantly.

-

_Three o'clock a.m. _Hermione tossed and turned, getting entangled in her sheets. Her eyes shot open and she scanned the room. It was dark out, but there was enough moonlight shining through the window to see that she looked like she was in a straight jacket. Fumbling to untie herself, Hermione blinked madly, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She ran a hand through her hair. Not a chance she was getting back to sleep now; she was wide awake. There was only one thing to do. Find Ron.

Hermione quickly took off her school robes and threw on her nightgown. She flung the door open and hurried down the hall. Through the empty common room, up the boys' staircase, down the hall..._Fifth Years...Sixth Years...Seventh Years._ Hermione slowly opened the door. Silence. She tiptoed inside. Everyone's bed hangings were closed. _Damn, damn and damn again. _She would just have to guess. She slowly pulled back the hangings on the first bed. _Neville. _She tried the one across from Neville's..._Harry. _The one beside Neville's? _Dean. _Next to Dean? _Seamus. Oh, for Christ's sake! _The last bed...bingo.

"Ron?" she whispered. He stirred. "Ron..."

"Hm? Hermio-"

"Shhh!" she hissed pressing a hand to his mouth. He frowned.

"What're you doing?"

"I can't you move over a bit?" He nodded and scooted over on his bed. She climbed in with him and got under the covers. "Thanks." Nothing. He was already asleep again. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Before drifting off to sleep again, she felt Ron's arms embrace her in a warm hug. This is where she belonged. She was back. She was home.

----------------------------

hey heyy! Theres ur update! Happy?? Anyway I have a project coming up so next chapter might take a while. If any of you got the hint in this chapter (I wont say what I wont say where) good for you!

-tata for now!! -muah


	7. Oh, Hermione

In case any of you were wondering...in the last chapter when she says "I can't you move over a bit?" Yeah...she's supposed to say "I can't sleep...can you move over a bit?" I'll change it later but I'm too lazy to right now. just in case you thought I couldn't put a sentence together... :P

Hope you like this chappie :)

Disclaimer: Three (I think three) scenes in this chapter were taken almost directly (if not entirely) from the movie How To Deal by New Line Cinema, starring Mandy Moore, Allison Janney, Trent Ford etc. etc. etc. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! If you've seen the movie, you'll know which scenes I'm talking about. If you haven't seen the movie, see it. I like it...Well I liked it because I read Sarah Dessen's books but that's not the point! This is supposed to be a disclaimer! Ahh...I'm so off-topic. (P.S. The scenes are a little altered, but you'll find that our once you read :D)

* * *

Chapter Six: Oh, Hermione

* * *

Morning came too soon for Hermione. She opened her eyes to find early morning sunlight pouring in through the opening in Ron's bed hangings. She sighed and realized his arms were still around her. He looked so peaceful when he slept; she didn't want to wake him.

There was movement in the room.

"Ron, c'mon you lazy bugger, classes start in-" Harry pulled the curtain open to find Hermione wrapped in Ron's arms, staring wide-eyed at him. He laughed.

"You two just can't keep your hands off each other can you?!" Hermione blushed profusely.

"Harry- I didn't- I- We didn't do anything. I swear."

"Don't worry, don't worry I believe you. I'd just get out of here quick just incase-"

"Well would you look at that! Weasley and Granger sitting in a tree!" Seasmus, who was now sitting upright on his bed, chanted. Dean stirred.

"Who's singing...?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Look!" Seamus pointed to Ron's bed where Hermione was now sitting up staring around the room while Harry hovered over her. Dean chuckled.

"Those two are so..."

"Seriously, Hermione, I'd get out of here if I were you," Harry warned.

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Ron mumbled, opening his eyes to smile at Hermione.

"You can't be too careful...you never know when-"

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Open the door, please." It was McGonagall. Harry stared at the door, and to his fellow Gryffindors who were simply beaming. "Open the door, please," she repeated. Harry whipped back around to face Hermione. He waved his arms frantically at her.

"Hide!_ Hide_!" he hissed. She quickly hopped off and crawled under the bed as Harry slowly opened the door. "Professor?" She glanced around the room to find Neville puzzled, Dean smirking and Seamus sniggering. She raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"I just wanted to inform all of you that your first Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be with Professor Flitwick with the Ravenclaw seventh years." Harry nodded.

"Um...thanks."

"Now hurry up, all of you! You should all by up and ready by now. I just need to have a quick word with Miss Granger and I expect all of you to be ready in the common room when I come back; classes start in half an hour, you know!" She turned on her heel.

"Miss Granger? You need a word with Hermione? Why?"

"Mr. Potter it really isn't your area of concern, but if you must know I just need to go over her duties as Head Girl." She turned around again and started down the hallway. Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus all rounded on Ron who stared straight down as if he could see through the bed.

"Head Girl?! How come you never told me you were Head Girl?" Harry demanded.

"I sort of forgot- but, what am I going to do?! She's going to show up at my dorm and I won't be there!" Harry rummaged in his trunk.

"Take this-" he tossed her his Invisibilty cloak, "Go! Quick, before she gets there!" Hermione crawled out from under the bed and snatched the cloak.

"Thanks Harry, I owe you one..."

"You owe me more than one," he smirked. She kissed Ron's forehead (making Seamus whistle) and darted out the door, throwing the cloak over her head in the process. She quickly ran through the common room and back up the girls' dorm stairs. McGonagall was already at the end of the corridor. _No...not yet_, Hermione pleaded in her head. But, instead of knocking at the final door, she turned and knocked on the door marked 'Seventh Years.' Hermione sighed as a wave of relief passed over her. Parvati answered the door and McGonagall stepped inside giving Hermione just enough time to slip inside her room and stuff he cloak under the bed...

_Knock, knock, knock. _She opened the door, breathless.

"Professor! Such a...surprise," she gulped.

"Miss Granger, I just wanted to over your- you look out of breath...are you alright?"

"Oh...oh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I just-" she paused to scratch her head and look away, "fell out of bed..."

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that starting next week, you will be patrolling the corridors on the seventh and sixth floor from nine o'clock to eleven o'clock on Mondays to Thursdays and from ten o'clock to midnight on Fridays."

"Oh...alright. Thank you, Professor." She nodded, swivelled on the spot and marched away.

"And Miss Granger," she added, "You have Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Flitwick and the Ravenclaws today, just to clarify."

"Oh, yeah- I knew that."

"How did you know..." Hermione mentally slapped herself in the face.

"I- I didn't, I just- I guessed..." McGonagall looked sceptical.

"...Good guess."

"Right." Hermione hid her face and scampered back into her room. _That was close._

-

The news that Hermione had slept with, well not slept with, slept beside, Ron had spread fast that morning. By lunchtime, all the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors at the table were whistling as Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall.

"That had to be _the most _unproductive Defence lesson _ever_," Hermione complained, as she sat down at the end of the table, avoiding Seamus' winks. "He kept going on and on about Charms."

"At least there was no homework, right?" Ron said. She cast him a disapproving look and placed a bowl of soup on her plate.

"C'mon, Hermione, it's only the start of term...give yourself a break," Harry tried. Hermione stirred her spoon around in her bowl but didn't eat.

"I've given myself a break all summer...I'm ready to get back to work and start-" she shoved a spoonful of soup in her mouth and swallowed, "Start doing things that are worth doing, you know?" She grimaced. "I'm telling you, those house elves need a break! This soup tastes like..." She pushed her bowl away. "This is it! I'll see you two in class; I'm going to the library to work on my S.P.E.W. project," she snapped. Hermione quickly gathered her book bag and stalked out of the Great Hall heading for the library.

-

Hermione spent the rest of her week buried in the library, poring over books and making endless notes. On Saturday evening, Ginny came to visit her.

"Hey, Hermione." Hermione barely looked up from her work.

"Hi, Ginny." She continued scribbling on her sheaf of parchment.

"So...what're you doing?"

"Nothing. Just Stuff for S.P.E.W...you wouldn't be interested."

"Sure I would." Hermione glanced at her.

"You would?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm writing up a petition to allow Hogwarts' house elves at _least_ one day off a month." Ginny sighed. She didn't have the heart to tell Hermione that no one would sign it. "I just really think they're being treated unfairly." Ginny nodded. Hermione sighed and looked away. "You think I'm hopeless, don't you?"

"No..."

"Forget it, Ginny. Thanks for your support anyways."

"But, Hermio-"

"It's ok." And with that she picked up her things and left Ginny sitting at the table alone. _She is definitely not herself..._

-

"Charms. With the Hufflepuffs," Harry nodded at the notice board. "That's Flitwick five times in less than two weeks." Ron heaved a sigh.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Right there," Harry pointed to the girls' staircase where Hermione was standing. She looked incredibly pale.

"What's wrong?"

"I did not get a _wink_ of sleep last night! I was up all night finishing my petition. And just a while ago..."

"Just a while ago...?"

"Nothing." She linked her arm in Ron's. "Shall we go?" He shrugged.

The three of them slowly wandered through the castle on their way to breakfast. Hermione was rather quiet. They entered the Great Hall before the rest of the seventh years and sat at their usual spot at the end of the table. Hermione pulled out her petition.

"You're going to sign it, aren't you?" she asked, look and Harry and Ron hopefully.

"Hermione..." Ron began. She raised an eyebrow at him. "They- they just- they don't need it. They don't _want_ it. You'll only be insulting them..." She glared at him.

"Thanks for the support..." Her face lit up again. "What about you, Harry?" she said brightly. He glanced at Ron then back at Hermione.

"I'm not sure," he said scratching his head. She looked close to snapping again. "Fine, fine, I'll sign it." He pulled out a quill and wrote in small letters 'Harry Potter' at the top of her page. Hermione beamed at him.

"Thanks, Harry...and what about you?" she nodded her head at Ron. He averted his eyes.

"I'll think about it." Hermione huffed impatiently.

After breakfast, the three of them made their way to the Charms classroom, Hermione badgering Ron to sign her petition the whole way there. Harry was thankful when they finally reached Professor Fltiwick's room. They sat in the back, Ron in the middle; Harry didn't think he could take any more of Hermione's damned 'helping' ideas.

"Now, now," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "Settle down, settle down. Quiet, now. Today we'll be practising our Levitating Charms." The whole class groaned.

"But Professor! We learned those in _first year_!"

"Indeed we did! But you learned on feathers and parchment. Today we'll be practicing on each other." Half the class exchanged excited looks. "There's pillows in the broom cupboard. Now get to it, everyone! It shouldn't be too hard for you...just a little review, and do be careful..." Ron and Harry looked at each other, then Hermione. She was still scribbling on something.

"So, are you going to stop that and do your Levitating Charm or are you going to keep at it and let Ron and I be partners?" She looked up at him.

"You two can do it; I just want to finish this-" She stared straight ahead.

"What? What is it?" Before Hermione could answer, she clapped a hand over her mouth and fled from the room. Ron raised his eyebrows and frowned at Harry. He shrugged.

"Miss Patil? Would you kindly go after Miss Granger?"

"Sure, Professor." Parvati got out of her seat and exited the room after Hermione. Harry shook his head.

"She's not herself lately," Harry commented in a lower voice than usual.

"You think?"

"I'm telling you, Ron. There's something up."

-

Hermione didn't return for the rest of class. Ron and Harry were beginning to get worried. It was probably nothing. Then again, everything with Hermione was always something.

Ron and Harry had flying lessons after Charms. They'd only taken it because it was easy, fun and a good way to clear their minds after tediously boring classes. After a long class of 'reviewing Quidditch techniques' (which was painfully easy for the both of them), and watching other students fly lopsided around the courtyard, Harry and Ron made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Sitting at the very end of the Gryffindor table, they began talking about Hermione before she plonked herself next to them.

"What's up? Where'd you go?" Ron started immediately.

"What?"

"During Charms? The hand over the mouth? The running from class?"

"Oh that...it was nothing. Really." She opened her book back and pulled out her Charms textbook. "Did you do anything else while I was gone?" she asked, flipping through the pages. She absent-mindedly picked up a sandwich and took a bite, still focusing on her book. Ron stared at her; she looked up at him. "What?"

"That's it? 'It was nothing. Really,' that's your answer?" Hermione nodded. "C'mon you can't just expect us to let it go...what happened?" A blush crept up her cheeks.

"I told you...nothing."

"Hermione, were you...were you sick?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Could you _be _a little louder?!" Ron's jaw dropped.

"Are you flipping mad? Why couldn't you tell us? Are you okay? What about-"

"Ron! I'm fine, ok? It was just- I don't even know what it was, actually. It might be a bug or someth-" She sneezed. "See?" she sniffed, "I'm probably just getting a cold or something stupid. Don't worry about me." Ron wasn't convinced.

"You should probably go to the hospital wing." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Would you stop it?" she giggled, "I'm fine." She finished eating her lunch and clapped her hands together, brushing the crumbs off.

"Erm- Hermione?" Harry said.

"Hm?"

"What's up with you lately?"

"Pardon?"

"Just recently...you've been acting all- weird. At least I think so." He sideways glanced at Ron, then back at Hermione.

"What is it with you two?" she laughed. "I- am- perfectly- fine, ok?" Harry shrugged. Ron still looked worried. "I'll see you two later, alright? I'll be in the library if you need me." They both nodded as Hermione marched off once again.

-

Friday slowly rolled around. Hermione's cold got worse but she still refused to go to the hospital wing. Harry had given up; Ron hadn't. He was determined to make her go if it was the last thing he did.

"Hermione," he said, stepping into the common room after dinner. "Are you in here?" She raised a hand from the sofa by the fire.

"Over here," she sniffed, putting her hand back down. Ron marched over to where she was sitting and stared at her. A watery-eyed, runny-nosed mess wrapped in a red Gryffindor blanket, clinging to a box of tissues. She looked up from her book and stared at him. "Hi," she whispered feebly, smiling. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hermione, I want you to go see Madam Pomfrey. I'm getting worried about you."

"Ron," she sighed. "I've told you already, I'm not going. I don't want to...I don't have time to be sick!" He put his other arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm only saying this because I love you and I care about you. You really should get yourself checked out, Hermione." She sighed in his arms.

"Not tonight, ok?"

"Fine. But promise me you will?"

"...I will."

-

_Seven-thirty._ She'd just woken up but it was routine by now. It had been over a week already. Hermione knew what was coming, she just had to lie back and wait. _Seven-thirty-one. _She felt the familiar burning in her stomach and hopped off her bed and into the bathroom. Just in time, she fell to her knees and was violently sick in the toilet.

"God, this is awful," she moaned to no one in particular. She left her bathroom, sat wearily on her bed and picked up her Charms textbook from the night before. She flipped through the pages looking for something to keep her mind off of the awful taste in her mouth. _Page one-sixty-two, page one-sixty-three, page one-sixty-four...The Contraceptive Charm? _Hermione blushed and remembered her night with Ron only a month earlier. Her eyes wandered to the bottom of the page. _Warning: Charm only effective if performed at least one hour prior to engaging in any sexual activity._

_Oh, Shit._

-

"Ginny? Ginny, it's me...Hermione. Open up."

"I'm coming I'm coming!" She opened the door to find Hermione close to a nervous breakdown. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"Nothing...well, something, but- are you busy?" Ginny looked behind her at the empty room.

"Uh...no, but-"

"Good. D'you think you could come with me for a bit?"

"Sure. Why're you-" Before she knew it, Ginny was being dragged down the corridor by Hermione.

-

(A/N: Yes, yes, I know. Short scenes.)

Ginny sat on her stomach on Hermione's bed flipping through the pages of _The Witches Guide to the Female Body_ and muttering to herself, while Hermione sat on the floor against the wall, with a plate of peanut butter cookies in her hand.

"Um...nausea?"

"...Yeah." She shoved half a cookie in her mouth, obviously her appetite was fine.

Ginny giggled, "B-breast tenderness?" Hermione giggled too, then pressed a shaky arm against her chest and winced.

"Ow...yeah, major." She licked the crumbs off her fingers.

"Food cravings?" Hermione shook her head sternly, stuffing another piece of cookie in her mouth. Pause.

"Peanut butter cookies," she whispered.

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione...I could answer 'yes to most of this stuff too." Hermione ignored her.

"I used to hate peanut butter cookies..." She chewed silently while Ginny stared at her. Hermione crinkled her nose in disgust.

"What?"

"...No offence, Ginny, but," she sniffed the air, "Augh, your perfume is making me sick." She brushed the crumbs of her fingers and put the plate down on the floor.

"C'mon, I'm not even wearing any, I use _soap._" Hermione didn't answer. Ginny glanced back at the book. "..._Heightened sense of smell._"

-

After half an hour gone, Ginny came back into Hermione's room with an armful of small rectangular boxes. "Ok!" she said, picking up two different ones and holding them in front of Hermione's face. "D'you prefer...direct 'pee-on-a-stick' or 'dip-in-a-cup'?" Hermione picked up one of the boxed and stared at it.

-

"Maybe it's a false reading...because I _have_ heard of things such as false readings," Ginny whispered, sitting on the edge of the tub in Hermione's bathroom. Hermione sat on the toilet seat in silence. "The strips did not look completely blue...they were only kind of blue...ish-"

"Five kids, Ginny," Hermione interrupted, sticking her hand in front of Ginny's face showing four fingers and her thumb. She stared back at all five positive pregnancy tests. Silence. Hermione buried her face in her hands and sighed. "What am I gonna do?" she whispered.

------------------------------

And there you have it! Uh Oh Uh Oh Hermione's pregnant! I would've made this chapter longer but I just HAD to get that over with!!! Yes, those last three scenes were the ones from How To Deal. I thought they were just perfect for this so yeah...

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!

Look out for an update!

-muah!! Natalia


	8. When Your World is Turned Upsidedown

Here's your update! For those of you who actually _don't_ know how Hermione's pregnant...lol I suggest you re-read chapter four: One Step Closer. Yeah I said I didn't want to make a big scene of it but maybe you just missed the whole point of Hermione's letter and Ron going into her room. If you did, well...maybe you shouldn't be reading this story after all :P

--Oh and btw, Hermione's not actually having five kids... its kind of a joke cause she just took five tests and all five of them were positive and yeah...oh nvm watch How to Deal. Just clarifying in case you got confused or...God, I dunno lol. Actually if you go to howtodealmovie .com, and watch the trailer, there's actually a little snippet at the end between Halley and Scarlett and...yeah. If you were wondering. And also if you're wondering why I like the movie so much, Someone Like You and That Summer by Sarah Dessen are two of my favourite, favourite books, and that's where the movie came from. :)

P.S. The-Angel-from-Hell-09/10 I hope this...ahhh..._meets your expectations_ :P I know what you mean I've read tons of- erm "pregnant Hermione" stories and theyre all stupid. Example: "she threw up the next day" like _come on_! People have obviously never been or known anyone pregnant before.

P.P.S I'd like to give HUGE special thanks to Misty's Dawn and Danielle (school) for a great big helping hand ;) You guys are awesome and this chapter wouldn't be a chapter without you! :)

P.P.P.S. (hehe) Also to all of my cool-ass reviewers! Special thanks 'cause you rock my sox!

* * *

Chapter Seven: When Your World is Turned Upside-down

* * *

Hermione sat there, panting. She still needed to convince herself that she had been so stupid not to read the warning. She still needed to convince herself that the tests were all positive. But most of all, she still needed to convince herself that if she did indeed keep the baby, that her life would never be the same again.

"God, I still can't believe you slept with my _brother_!" Ginny said, disgusted.

"Please, Ginny...not now," Hermione sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Well...let's go, then."

"What?"

"Well, hello! We have to go tell everyone!" Ginny smiled; Hermione didn't.

"We can't tell _anyone_!" she snapped, "If anyone finds out...oh God, what happens when they find out..." She buried her face in her hands once more. Ginny patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Listen...Hermione, I know you're really emotional right now but you _have_ to tell people. This is really serious, like, you have to go for checkups all the time and that sort of stuff."

"But-"

"Plus," she added, "If you _don't_ tell anyone, how, pray tell, do you expect to hide the fact that you're pregnant in a few months when you start to show?" Hermione stared at her. She hadn't thought of this. Come to think, she hadn't really thought about anything.

"I don't even know if I'm keeping it, Gin." Ginny's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me, right? Hermione, this is a baby we're talking about...your baby! You can't just not keep it! I've read tons of stories of witches who gave up their children and they never get over it, you know. It's like it haunts them or something...seriously, you'll go mad."

"You're not helping." Ginny bowed her head and shut up. "I know you want me to keep it, Ginny...I know. I just- I have my entire life ahead of me. If I do keep this baby...it'll change everything. I won't be able to continue school, I might be stuck at a job I hate...There're so many things I have to think about before I make a decision."

"Well..." she said timidly, afraid Hermione would snap, "I at least think you should tell Ron."

"What? No! Ron's the last person I want finding out!" Ginny stared at her.

"It's his child too! He has the right to know." She left Hermione's bathroom, heading for the door.

"Ginny, no! Don't tell him, don't tell Ron- _please_!"

"Oh, Hermione, you know I can't keep secrets," she whined.

"Please," she begged hoarsely, "_please_!" Ginny sighed.

"Ugh, fine, I won't tell. But _you_ should," she said pointing a threatening finger at Hermione. She left the room, closing the door behind her. Hermione collapsed on her bed and glanced through her bathroom door where the pregnancy tests were still visible on the edge of the sink. Her hand fell to her stomach. _My baby...my baby. _She repeated it over and over in her head, but no matter how many times she said it, it was still the shock of her life each time.

-

Ron entered the Great Hall late at breakfast and settled himself down next to Hermione, slipping a hand around her waist. "Morning," he said cheerfully. She squirmed in his grasp.

"Ron, please...I still have this cold, I don't want you to get sick too." Reluctantly, he let go and kissed her on the cheek.

"Whatever you say." Ginny elbowed Hermione hard on the ribs.

"_'Cold' my arse_!" she grunted. Ignoring her, Hermione grabbed a slice of toast and dropped it on her plate. _Disgusting..._

"Listen, you guys, I'm not that hungry."

"What?"

"I just- I don't really have an appetite right now. I'll see you back in the common room, ok?" She slowly rose from the bench. "Bye, everyone." She began walking out. Ron dropped his fork down on the table and stood up as well.

"I'm going, too," he said quickly, before following Hermione out the Great Hall's large doors. She was halfway up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall before Ron caught up with her. "Hermione!" he called. She turned around. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going...to Gryffindor Tower?"

"No."

"Uh..._not_ going to Gryffindor Tower?"

"No you're not. You're coming with me to the hospital wing." He took her hand in his. "I'm sick of you pretending you're ok, Hermione. I'm ruddy sick of it, so just come with me and we'll get you sorted." He pulled her through the door to the stairs.

"Ron-"

"It's for your own good." He pulled her up the stairs, two at a time.

"RON!" She tugged her hand free of his. "Ron, would you just _stop_?!" He let go of her and frowned; he wasn't used to her attitude. Her face was burning with fury. "I am perfectly fine and I _don't _need to go!" Ron looked like he'd been punched in the face. "I know I don't have to go..."

"How...?"

"Because. Because, I- Just because, Ron." He reached out a hand to her shoulder.

"Because why...?"

"Ron, because...fine! Just take me and get this over with," she sighed. He put both his arms around her and pulled her into their first hug in what seemed like ages.

"I'm doing this because I love you...you know that."

"I know that."

-

Hermione traipsed into the common room later on in the afternoon, her thoughts still on that morning...

_"It looks like just a cold, dear...but I must ask...is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Madam Pomfrey had asked. Hermione stared long and hard into her eyes. _

_"No, ma'am. Nothing." _

Nothing...She wished. Breathing heavily, Hermione sank into an empty armchair and let the tears well up in her eyes. _Hermione Granger, you buggering idiot. _She glanced at her stomach, slowly inhaling a deep breath. Nine months. Eight months rather...Eight months and she'd be a mother...if she kept it, that is...

No. Hermione wasn't going to be the tramp that ruined her life with a child. The one who never got a good job or a big house, because she was stuck working all the time...working and supporting. No, that wasn't Hermione at all. She would get rid of it. Get rid of it and start things over, concentrate on her schoolwork, her future...her unborn child who died for her because she was selfish...

Hermione slowly lifted up her shirt slightly and traced a finger over her stomach. She could always keep it...It was, after all, Ron's child too. But he didn't have to know, did he? She could always be rid of it and he would never know...they could finish school and wait a few years before having children. That _would _be the smart thing to do...But then again...She would always have a place in the back of her mind filled with the possibilities of what could have been. Hermione sighed.

"Rough day?" It was Ginny.

"Oh...Hello, Ginny." She sat down in the chair opposite Hermione and put her book bag on the floor. They stared into each others eyes for endless minutes.

"You've made a decision, right?" Ginny asked, finally. Hermione glared at her.

"No. I haven't, and I won't if you keep badgering me about it."

"Hermione, you _have_ to make a decision before it's' too late."

"Fine!_ Fine. _I'm not keeping it. Happy?" Ginny's mouth hung open.

"You're joking. _Please_ tell me you're not serious."

"I'm serious. And I meant what I said. Don't try and change my mind, Ginevra Weasley, I don't want to have to deal with any more stress than I already have." And with that she collected her things and stomped out of the common room, leaving Ginny sitting alone.

-

"Give her a break, Harry. She's sick."

"I still think there's something she's not telling you." Harry resumed pounding his Hippogriff talons in his dish. "You're not the only one who 'knows' Hermione. I can tell when she's upset too." Ron grunted but didn't say anything. He knew Hermione was upset, but learning from past experiences, he'd decided that giving her room was a better idea all around. He didn't want to become bait for the giant squid. "Where is she now anyway?"

"Muggle Studies," Ron mumbled. Harry put down his things and stared at Ron.

"Talk to her, Ron. Something's up and you know it."

-

Hermione wandered the corridors after Muggle Studies, not looking for Ron, or Harry, or anyone in particular. She needed to be alone. She needed time to think. She wasn't sure she meant what she said to Ginny; it was a reflex, she was angry and annoyed. But was it really what she wanted?

Heaving a sigh, Hermione pulled the strap of her book bag higher up her shoulder and continued her trek to nowhere. She passed many unfamiliar faces, all of them scowling at her. Even the walls seemed to be closing in on her.

Hermione shook her head violently and picked up her pace. Her decision was made...it had to be. She just couldn't have the baby, no matter what the arguments were. She was too young. Way too young.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice Nearly Headless Nick float right through her.

"I say, Miss Granger! Do watch where you're going next time!" he bellowed after her. Hermione said nothing, only kept walking. Pretending she didn't hear, she switched from a quick walk to a jog. Funny how the world turns it's back on you sometimes...Especially when you know you're doing something wrong. Hermione sighed and kept trotting.

And then she saw it.

Standing at the end of the corridor Hermione saw...herself. But that was impossible...wasn't it? Unbelievable as it sounded, it was without a doubt the same Hermione standing at the end of the empty corridor, one hand over her abdomen, swollen and rounded with child.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and stared. She shook her head once, blinked and her other self was gone. No trace...no nothing. Just gone.

-

"Ginny! Gin, open up!" Hermione shouted, frantically knocking on Ginny's dorm door. There was a shuffling of feat, a muffled yawn and the door slowly opened.

"Hermio-"

"Oh, Ginny!" she cried, throwing herself onto her friend's shoulder, close to a nervous breakdown. "Oh, goodness I'm sorry! I never should've doubted you. You were right all along and, oh, I've been so stupid, Ginny. I was only thinking about myself and-"

Ginny patted Hermione on the back and smoothed out her hair. "What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione looked up at her, tears shining in her eyes.

"I don't care what happens to me, Gin. I don't care if I'm ever happy again. But I'm keeping this baby. Come hell or high water, I'm keeping it."

--------------------------------

God, guys! I am SO SORRY this chapter wasn't very long or good!! The next one will be better I promise!!! Again, so sorry. I'm really stressed out at the moment. I have a huge test coming up and quite a number of projects due AND on top of it I'm sick!! :( I accidentally took the nighttime medicine instead of the daytime one and I fell asleep in class!! :P eeps. Anyways look out for another update soon

-Natalia


	9. A New Threat?

* * *

Chapter Eight: A New Threat?

* * *

**_Attention Gryffindor Second and Seventh Years_**

_Defence Against the Dark Arts will take place today with Professor Alford. First period with the Hufflepuffs for Seventh Years, after lunch with the Slytherins for Second Years. _

Ron eyed the Gryffindor bulletin board with a slight suspicion.

"Wonder what's taken him so long?"

"Dunno," Harry mumbled, shutting his eyes and leaning back on the sofa. It had been a late night and he wasn't up for any Defence Against the Dark Arts, new teacher or not.

"Are we ready, then?" Hermione asked, coming down the staircase and flattening the front of her skirt. Ron greeted her with a quick kiss and the two of them, dragging Harry behind them, left for class.

"I think they should keep an eye on this Alford guy…anyone who's busy enough to miss this many classes shouldn't be a teacher…should they?"

"Honestly, Ron. You think everyone needs to be kept under heavy surveillance, as long as they have the slightest hint of suspicion about them. I mean, you'd keep an eye on Dumbledore if he'd skived off-"

"I'm just saying…" Hermione shook her head. There was no changing the way Ron thought. They made their way down the stairs and a long the corridor to their first class.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Harry spoke, "So what do you think he's like?"

"Well," Ron started at once, "If they've had enough patience to wait for him long enough, he must be good. Maybe he's-"

"A woman?" said Hermione, opening the classroom door.

All three of them peered into the classroom to find a few students who'd arrived early and a woman at the front of the classroom, rummaging through the papers on her desk. Her hair was tied back hastily in a messy bun and a small pair of glasses sat on the top of her head. She pulled out a quill from under the rubble of her cluttered table, stuck it between her teeth and kept searching.

"Good morning, Professor Alford," Hermione said brightly. She clearly hadn't heard her, for she continued piling and re-piling objects and papers.

"How do you know that's her?" Harry whispered.

Hermione made a big show of looking around the room, then said, "Do you see any other teachers?" Harry and Ron shrugged.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats at the back of the classroom and waited for the rest of their classmates to file in.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Alford."

Professor Alford stood at the front of the class, as though waiting for them to begin. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione respectively, then back at the teacher. She was quite stunning behind the stray hairs that covered the front of her face.

"Now, I've heard you've had a rather…unsuitable substitute for the past little while." She sat on the unoccupied table at the front of the class room and tucked her excess hair behind her right ear. Ron and Harry both looked mesmerized; Hermione scowled. "Well, I hope that with me now filling the position, that'll change." Several of the classmates (not surprisingly, the boys) nodded and continued staring. "Well let's see then," she said briskly, clapping her hands together and removing herself from the tabletop, "just a quick little quiz I want to try out on you."

Half the class moaned.

"Now, now, now," she said cheerfully, "it's nothing major, I just want to see how much you've learned throughout the past number of years. This _is _your last year, and the last chance you'll get to have a good sense of what you're really doing. So come on, pair up! Pair up!"

Ron glanced automatically at Hermione, then apologetically at Harry. Harry shook his head.

"It's ok, I'll just go with someone else." He scanned the classroom. "Neville- Nev- hey!" Harry motioned Neville over and he quickly obeyed, looking extremely grateful that someone had picked him. Ron turned to Hermione and smiled.

"I think I'll start with you two, then." Professor Alford stood beside them, clipboard in hand, tapping on it lightly with her wand.

"Oh, uh…right then," Ron stuttered, quickly breaking eye contact with Hermione.

"And your names would be?"

"Ron, Professor. Ron Weasley." Her eyes travelled slowly down her clipboard. She pulled a quill from behind her ear, made a quick check and returned it.

"And?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione muttered sourly. Professor Alford scanned the clipboard and frowned.

"I don't see a- Oh, never mind. Goodness, darling, they've spelled your name wrong. Do you get that often?" she asked, crossing Hermione's name on the sheet and re-writing it properly.

"No, not often," she replied, looking disgusted, not only at the fact that someone had enough good looks to make every boy in the class swoon, but that she also had the nerve to call her "darling."

"Ok, stand up, stand up." Ron obeyed, Hermione reluctantly doing the same. "Alright then, Mr. Weasley, would you show me a…hmm…A full body-bind charm on Miss Granger here." Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at Ron, then at the teacher. Ron pointed his wand at her and drew in a tight breath.

"Petrificus Tota-" Hermione slammed her eyes shut and pinned her arms to her side, waiting for the worst. Ron lowered his wand. "I can't."

Professor Alford raised an eyebrow at him, and said, "You can't?" Ron shook his head.

"I can't just hurt her." Hermione sighed her relief then paused. She nearly felt sick with the thought of what damage could've been done, and her hand automatically flew to her stomach.

Professor Alford suddenly looked appalled with herself. "Of course, of course. Don't know what I was thinking just then… I'm sorry." She placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Goodness, you must think I'm mad. First day on the job and already I'm- Never mind, never mind. Erm…how about- Hermione, dear, would you just walk around a bit for me?" Hermione obeyed, still dismayed that Professor Alford felt she could talk to Hermione on such close terms, like she'd known her forever.

She strolled around the desks and watched as the teacher whispered something in Ron's ear. All of a sudden, Hermione felt a horrible pang of jealousy and wanted nothing more than to pull Ron free of her silky brown-haired, blue-eyed, thin as a model grasp and take him for herself, where he belonged.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Ron shouted, and before she knew it, Hermione found herself stuck to the spot, unable to move.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley, very good indeed," she said, blowing her hair out of her eyes and scribbling something on her clipboard. "And Miss Granger I would like you to…disarm Mr. Weasley, here." She pointed at Ron, as if she needed instruction as to who "Mr. Weasley" was. Hermione held out her wand and pictured Professor Alford's face on Ron's shoulders.

"Expelliarmus!"

Ron's wand flew clear out of his hand and across the classroom, landing with a light _plunk_ on the floor near the opposite wall.

"Well done, Miss Granger." She made a quick note on her sheet and made her way to the next set of students.

"I don't like her," Hermione said at once, approaching Ron.

"Hermione, we've been in class for," he consulted his wristwatch, "less than half an hour. How could you possibly know if you like her or not?" She just shook her head.

"I just don't like her, Ron." They sat in silence for a few moments, before Ron put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned in to hug him as Professor Alford's voice echoed through the classroom.

"_The_ Harry Potter?! My, my, my…do you think, perhaps, you could show me a Patronus Charm?" Ron and Hermione sighed in unison. It wasn't the first time Harry had been asked to show off his defence skills, and it most certainly wouldn't be his last.

A while later, after everyone had finished being quizzed, Ron looked at Hermione who was still glowering. "What is it about her that you don't like? I mean, look at her. She knows what she's doing, she's quite smart, she's-"

"She's what, Ron? She's charming? She's pretty?" Hermione scowled and looked away, finding herself close to tears. It was no surprise of course; the early effects of the pregnancy were hitting her hard.

Ron furrowed his brow. "I never said that."

"Oh, but you know you were thinking it." Ron gaped at her.

"Hermione, what is the _matter _with you lately? You're not eating, you're always in a bad mood, and now you're lashing out at me when I haven't done a thing!"

"Attention, class." Everyone looked up. "I'm pleased to say you all did very well." She beamed at the class, who looked completely unphased. "Now for homework, I'd like you to read Chapter One, pages 15-20 in your textbooks."

"That's it?" Seamus questioned.

Professor Alford nodded and said, "I'm not a very homework-obsessed teacher. I don't believe in giving my students essays to write on things they can just as easily keep in their heads. I believe in hardcore learning. None of this namby-pamby, wishy-washy 20-page long stuff. I mean, if learning isn't made interesting, then your student's wont want to learn will they?" Everyone exchanged excited whispers. Harry came and took his seat again next to Ron, smiling.

"I think I could get used to her."

-

Hermione sat on her bed, with Ginny on the floor flipping through one of the many books they'd smuggled from the library. She popped another brownie in her mouth and laid back on her pillow, feeling the sugar practically embedding cavities in her mouth.

"Look. Look, at this, Hermione." Ginny waved the book in front of her face and pointed to the bottom paragraph on the second page. "Shortly after missing your first period, your baby's heart begins to beat."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

Hermione set the brownies down on the bed and folded her hands over her stomach. "I just- I didn't know…" She stared at Ginny. "There's a whole other person inside- it's just- it's incredible, really."

"So, Hermione," Ginny started, "you never did tell me why you decided to keep it."

"I dunno, I just-" she paused, and sat up straight on the bed, "this might sound really stupid, but…I think I had some sort of vision, you know? Like a premonition. Something told me that no matter what…getting rid of this baby would be the biggest mistake I ever made." Ginny nodded. "Either way, my decision is made."

"And how did Ron react?"

Silence.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione, you haven't _told him_!?" Hermione shook her head bashfully. "Pull yourself together, girl! You have to tell him, or at least Madam Pomfrey."

"Ginny, I can't. If I tell anyone, it'll be the end of…everything!"

"But- but- God, Hermione-"

"Would you just stop it? Please? Ginny, it's not like this is a small issue here. It's not like I get pregnant every day, God. I'm just trying…I'm just trying to cope with one thing at a time, ok?"

Ginny just sighed, shook her head and said, "You know you'll regret keeping this a secret, Hermione." She shut the book and tossed it aside. Making her way to the door, she said, "You keep that in mind."

-

"Well, sure she's _pretty_, I guess," Ron mumbled, staring at his knees.

"And smart, and nice-"

"Not to mention easy."

"And did you see how big her-"

"Oh for Christ's sake, _stop it_!" Ginny hissed, "It's bad enough that you're all over Professor Alford, but could you at least, perhaps, have the decency to continue your conversation elsewhere?"

"Don't worry, Gin," Harry assured her, "I've only got eyes for you. We were just having a bit of a laugh." Ginny rolled her eyes and continued her work at the table.

Seamus laughed, "So come on, Ron, tell us what you really think."

"I said she's pretty." The rest of the boys exchanged skeptical looks. "Ok, she's really pretty."

"Come off it!"

"Fine, she's gorgeous! Happy?"

"She who?" Everyone turned to find Hermione standing at the foot of the girls' staircase, Parvati and Lavender in tow. "She who?" she repeated, moving closer.

Ron fidgeted in his seat and said, "she nobody."

Hermione didn't believe him for a minute. She walked over, plonked herself down on the sofa and looked him dead in the eye. "She who, Ron?" she asked, yet again. Ron looked hopefully at his classmates who all, wisely, turned away. "Fine. Goodbye everyone. Goobye, Ron. I'll be in the library."

"B-But-"

"I said goodbye."

The entire common room stared at him while his face reddened. As she stalked out of the common room, he hoped that he could at least scrape up what was left of his dignity and leave before the whole lot of them turned on him. He looked at Harry for approval.

"Go after her, mate."

-

"Hermione! Hermione, just stop." Ron followed her down the empty corridor.

"Go away, Ron."

"But, Hermio-"

"I _said_ go away."

He held his arm out, grabbing her by the wrist. "Would you just _listen_ to me?"

"_No_! God, Ron, you're talking about other girls when I'm not there, then you expect me to just pretend like nothing happened? Oh, ok. How would you like it if I went around saying 'Oh, Harry's just gorgeous, isn't he? And oh, Neville's so good looking!'"

Ron cringed. "You- you're not serious-"

"That's not my point! My point is, that you're losing respect for me, Ron. I just can't handle that right now. The one person I care about the most is starting to care about me the least."

"That's not true, and you know-" Hermione held up a hand, silencing him.

"Ron, I'm really, really stressed out right now, and I don't need this." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Ok. When will you not be stressed out, then? Because this conversation isn't over."

Hermione paused for a minute, then said, "Early May."

-

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Early May? I mean, who says that?"

"Dunno, mate," Harry mumbled through a mouthful of toast. He reached across the table for the bacon, dumped some on his plate and continued eating. Ron watched in amazement while Harry shovelled over three helpings of breakfast down his throat.

"Why so hungry?"

"Uh…didn't eat dinner last night?" He stuffed another piece of muffin in his mouth, while his eyes travelled towards the Great Hall doors. "Uh oh."

Ron followed Harry's gaze and his eyes landed on Hermione. She looked tired and drained.

"Uh, hey," Ron said as she took her usual seat next to him.

"Morning Ron, Harry." She pushed her hair out of her eyes and took a slice of toast. "How are you?"

Ron fidgeted. "Good. You look…"

"Terrible, I know. I was up for ages patrolling the corridors. You would not _believe_ how tedious it is. You're both lucky you weren't made Heads."

"That doesn't sound like the Hermione I know."

"The Hermione you know is smart enough to be upstairs, sleeping." Ron and Harry both exchanged worried looks.

"Psst, look," Neville whispered. Ron turned to see Neville pointing at Professor Alford walking through the large doors, down towards the staff table. Her hair was let down, and it bounced about her shoulders as she smiled at everyone around her.

Students stopped and turned as she walked past them, some of them smiling and whispering. Hermione grimaced. The whole hall was abuzz with giggles as Professor Alford took her seat at the teachers' table, starting an immediate conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"We should go."

The three of them didn't talk much as they made their way across the school grounds, down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione was half asleep as they walked and Ron was in no mood to disturb her. He know it might cost him his head on a platter.

"So anyway," Harry started, at an attempt at conversation, "I hear the, uh…the thingy- it's gonna be- ok, I dunno…" He glanced at Hermione. He didn't think she should've been out for classes; she didn't look up to it.

"Ron," she started, "Ron, I feel sick." She stopped in her tracks, and put a hand to her head.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Hermione shook her head.

"I want…"

"What? What do you need?"

"I want…oh…" She fell forward, helplessly. Ron quickly rushed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Harry, go get Hagrid! She's unconscious!"

-------------------------

Many of you are probably thinking the same thing I thought. "Gosh, this is a lot like her other story." I assure you, I'm trying my best not to make it too much like my first story, I thought I'd just add a bit of a twist.

Professor Alford, if any of you were wondering, is based on my English teacher, who, by the way, I adore! She's smart, and funny, and really pretty! I admire her a lot, so don't get the wrong impression from the story. I figured that, since this story doesn't centre around the main plot, I could have a bit of fun with the new DADA teacher. I'm sure the teacher in book 7 will play a major part, so I didn't want to be obligated to have this super-mysterious, magical character. I thought I'd take the opposite route. I always read stories about hot teachers and guys flirting with them, so I thought it would add a bit of humour to my story. Anyway, I hope you like her!

Take care and await a new update!


End file.
